Las huellas del pasado
by Lie Black Cullen
Summary: Después de un pasado doloroso Leah vuelve otra vez a casa para cumplir su destino, siente qu es una persona nueva, pero ¿que pasara al volverse ha encontar con la persona que mas ha querido en la vida?...
1. Llegada

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LEAH**

Sentía como si apenas acabar de quedarme dormida cuando el balanceo de las turbulencias del avión me despertó sin previo aviso. Levante con pereza los parpados, la luz entro con rapidez al encuentro de mis pupilas deslumbrándome por completo, dejándome casi sin visión durante unas decimas de segundo.

Venia del norte de España, donde mi padre vivía desde hacía unos cuantos años por cuestión de trabajo, allí se volvió a casar después de la separación que tuvo con mi madre cuando yo aun era una mocosa de apenas cuatro años y mi hermano Set de dos, me dirigía a un pequeño, lluvioso y tétrico pueblo al norte de Washington llamado la Push, donde me crie y crecí desde que era un niña. Pero ahora todo cambio, yo ya no soy aquella niña ingenua, alegre y soñadora sino una nueva Leah con los pies en la tierra, segura de lo que quiere, segura de que nada ni nadie más me va a volver hacer daño, una Leah harta de llorar, harta de no parar de echarse la culpa de lo que sucedió …

Gire mi cabeza, a mi derecha se encontraba un señor de aproximadamente de unos cuarenta años muy entretenido viendo la película que ponían en la pantalla, al lado de él una señora probablemente su mujer, pidiéndole a la azafata que se acercara para pedirle una botella de agua. Cuando la termino de atender la azafata se acerco al micrófono para avisarnos a todos de que deberíamos de ponernos el cinturón de seguridad, que en apenas en unos minutos llegaríamos al aeropuerto. Aterrizamos sin ningún problema, estaba lloviendo por lo que al bajar del avión corrí dentro del aeropuerto para no mojarme , mis preciosos zapatos nuevos no se podían estropear al igual que mi pelo… sabéis yo antes no era así , sino todo lo contrario, era un chica sencilla , ni alta ni baja, tirando a gordita, alegre, una chica que no le importaba despeinarse, ni mojarse y es más que se tiraba al suelo a jugar cuando veía a un precioso perrito juguetón… pero como ya os he dicho no soy la misma todo lo que pasó me hizo cambiar a mejor , o eso creo … En ese mismo instante me llamó mi madre al móvil…

-¡Leah! Mi niña estamos en un atasco hasta dentro de media hora o cosa así no creo que lleguemos al aeropuerto, asique tomate algo mientras nosotros llegamos –me dijo disculpándose.

-Oh no pasa nada mamá, aun no han salido mis maletas, no te preocupes estaré tomándome algo calentito por alguna cafetería, cuando llegues llámame y os busco ¿vale?-le dije a mi madre, de fondo se escuchaba a mi hermano gritar por que supuestamente un coche se había colado, y la melodía de una preciosa canción por la radio… olvidadlo la música para mí ya murió.

-¿Leah? ¿Leah? ¿Estás ahí?-preguntaba mi madre

-Si mamá lo siento me distraje pensando, ¿Qué decías?

-Que sí, que cuando lleguemos ahí ya te llamamos.

-Bale.

Apagamos al mismo tiempo las dos los móviles, no me gustaba nada hablar por él, prefería hablar cara a cara siempre mirando a las personas como me decía mi abuela cuando era pequeña. Me dirigí a recoger mis maletas rosa, cuando por fin llegaron me acerque a la cafetería más cercana que había a la puerta principal, por donde supuestamente mi madre y mi hermano harían su aparición. Pedí un té caliente, que era lo único que me apetecía después de un grandísimo viaje de avión , ya que era lo único que me calmaba el dolor de tripa. Me senté en un taburete de una mesa de dos personas a esperar. Me puse a pensar en madre y el plasta de mi hermano, ambos lo habían pasado muy mal por lo que paso antes de irme, bueno ir me ir me no sé cómo decirlo porque yo no me quería ir, es más me obligaron por mi salud, para me que no se me volviera a ocurrir ninguna otra locura… Algo corto mis pensamientos de un tajo, un chico joven, alto, musculoso, con el pelo rubio y un poco alborotado se sentó en el otro taburete que quedaba libre al lado de mi mesa….

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hace una joven y hermosa dama sola por aquí?- me dijo con mirada seductora con los enormes ojos azules que tenia

-Pues nada acabo de venir de viaje y estoy esperando a que me recojan- le conteste acercándome más a él.

-Oh que bien, me llamo Brais y también acabo de llegar de un viaje, de Italia, mis padres se han vuelto a casar por su 25 aniversario y decidieron celebrarlo donde se conocieron ¿y tú?- a simple vista lo tenía todo, era guapo, con estilo y con pinta de tener dinero, algo que desde hacía muy poco tiempo me empezaba a llamar la atención.

-Yo soy Leah y vengo de España, de estar con mi padre y su mujer un año y medio.- le dí un sorbo a mi ya templado té de una forma extremadamente coqueta para que supiera que a mí también me interesaba.

-Ah! ¿Y hacia dónde vas a hora?

-Yo me voy a un pueblo que está a unos kilómetros de aquí, dudo mucho que lo conozcas, se llama la Push… ¿Y tú?

-No lo siento no la conozco…, yo me voy a la Port Angeles seguro que tu si lo conoces.-me respondió mientras me ponía su mano izquierda en la mía , mientras con la derecha daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Claro hay iba con mis amigas a comprar los sábados, cuando no había nada que hacer.

-¡Qué bien así un día podemos quedar, para ir al cine o a jugar una partida a los bolos, si quieres un día pregunto el camino por donde hay que ir a donde vives y te recojo.-Me dijo todo entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto que sí, así me despejaría de aquel lugar tan cargante.- en ese mismo instante disipe a lo lejos a mi madre, seguía vistiéndose tan colorida… a su lado había un chico súper alto, no, no puede ser, ¡es Set!, dios cuanto ha cambiado desde la última vez que le vi.

-Lo siento mucho Brais pero ya han llegado las personas que me venían a recoger, creo que deberíamos dejar esta conversación para otra vez.-Le solté toda apresurada.

-Oh! Si ya los veo preciosa, pero antes de irte toma este es mi nº de teléfono.-en ese mismo instante vi como se sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo y me la ponía en la mano, me daba un beso en ella y se iba despidiéndose con la mano y guiñándome un ojo.

Cogí las maletas y me eche a correr con los tacones de Guchi hacia ellos, a la primera que abrace fue a mi madre.

-Dios mi niña cuanto te eche de menos….-me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si mu fuera a escapar. Cuando me soltó inmediatamente le di un besazo a mi tan alto hermano mientras me asombraba de lo que veia

-Madre de dios cuanto has cambiado, creo que ya no te podre seguir llamando enano, pero no te preocupes seguro que sacare algún defectillo para chincharte, que pena que seas mi hermano porque si no….- deje sin terminar la frase porque era lógico como seguía. Empecé a pensar, era muchísimo más alto que yo con tacones, para que os hagáis idea , yo mido como unos 65 cm y con tacones 75 cm…

-Bueno yo no soy el único que ha cambiado… ahora estás mucho más guapa, tienes un cuerpazo de la ostia! Jaja te has cortado el pelo y por lo que parece has cambiado completamente el armario, eres come se dice una chica de ciudad jajajaja.- me dijo dándome una vuelta como una niña pequeña cuando estrena vestido nuevo.

-Bueno si, me hacía falta un buen cambio ¿no lo creéis? Ahora estoy mucho mejor, dispuesta a arrasar! Jaja

-Si es que ya lo estoy viendo, ningún chico de la reserva te va a quitar los ojos de encima….-me adivirtió, aunque no me preocupa en absoluto, desde que hice este cambio tan radical no me quitan los ojos de encima , como que ya no me importa, y es más me encantaba. Set cogió las maletas y nos empezamos a dirijir al aparcamiento, entonces pensé en Bella, mi mejor amiga desde que se mudo a Forcks un pueblo al lado del mio , pasábamos las horas comiendo pizzas y areglando coches o motos en el garaje de ….. Jaa….Keeee…( de pronto sentí un dolor en lo más profundo de mi ser), hasta que todo cambio… después ella se fue a buscar a Edward del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada de él , que según lo que conto después de reconciliarse, se fue para no hacerla sufrir, pero no se dio cuenta de que yéndose lo hacía peor , era un chico que me caía muy bien, era super majo, respetuoso, que sabía habar de todo y sobre todo quapiisimo , un chico que le pegaba mucho a Bella por su forma de ser, me llamaba todos los fines de semana, era con la única persona que me podía desahogar, contarle todo , y la única que me sabia dar bueno consejos, aunque muchas veces ni ella los seguía .Me dio muchísima pena no poder ir a su boda hace unas cuantas semanas, por un estúpido volcán de Finlandia que había hecho erupción y habían cerrado todos los aeropuertos por el humo que desprendía… iba a ser la dama de honor con las otras hermanas de Edward pero al final no pudo ser, me dio tanta pena… ahora seguramente ya estarían a punto de regresar de su luna de miel o eso creo.

Me monte en la parte trasera del coche mientras acomodaban mis maletas en el maletero, después se sentaron y nos pusimos en marcha. A mitad de camino mi madre encendió la radio, por el enorme vacio de silencio que había, yo estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de hablar, entonces pude escuchar como una preciosa melodía salía de ella , una canción cantada por Taylor Swift sobre el amor ( love history) entonces dije molestamente….

-Mamá apaga ahora mismo la radio, no quiero escuchar ninguna canción.

-Leah, es solo una canción, sino me equivoco una de tus preferidas.-Dijo extrañándose

-Mama para mí la música murió, no volveré nunca a tocar , escuchar ni cantar ninguna canción ¿te queda claro? –dije cortantemente

Mi madre al igual que mi hermano entendieron porque no quería saber nada de la música. Desde muy pequeña me encantaba, no dejaba de canturrear por donde iba además tenía una voz preciosa por lo que la gente no se quejaba , es mas siempre me pedían que cantara , tenia 3 cuadernos completamente escritos desde que los 8 años con letras de canciones , canciones que expresaban como me sentía , todo lo que me ocurria…pero antes de irme no se me olvido quemarlas , las tire a la chimena , tenia que quemarlas o sino no podría seguir hacia delante porque a él siempre le encantó como le cantaba , casi todas mis canciones iban dirigidas a él , una persona que al final de todo lo que pasamos juntos desde pequeños me destrozo, humillo y dejo muerta en vida para toda la eternidad, y nunca, nunca podre perdonarle lo que me hizo….

**

* * *

****Haber me ocurrio un problema con esta historia, ya la había escrito ace tiempo pero la tube que borrar y bolberla a subir. Espero que la sigan leyendo porque se va hacer mas emocionante. Este fic es solo de Jake y Leah pero los demas van a ir apareciendo de vez encuando.**

**Espero contar con todo vuestro apoyo ya que sin vosotros no podria seguir escribiendo la historia porque ¿para que voy a escribirla si a nadie le gusta o nadie la lee? por eso me gustaria que de vez encuando me pusierais reviews para hacerme saber que os gusta, alguna sugerencia, un comentario o preguntas(las cuales seran contestadas nada mas leerlas)**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo **

**Lie Black Cullen =D***


	2. Recuerdos en mi habitacion

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LEAH**

Al llegar a casa metimos el coche en el garaje y entramos con las maletas por la puerta que daba al comedor. Lo atravesamos, aun seguía estando el piano de cola de mi familia, había pasado de generación en generación desde 1789 según me contaron. Mientras, íbamos hablando de lo bonita que habían decorado y arreglado mi nueva habitación, ya que en la antigua me sería casi imposible estar bien, que estaba en el 2º piso en donde estaba la habitación de invitados y nuestra salita de juegos , donde jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños, la habían echado hacia abajo y había hecho solo para mí una habitación en la que me sintiera cómoda y segura, para que nunca más me separara de ellos. Me empezaron a contar todo lo que habían puesto y que segurísimo me encantaría como por ejemplo una cama redonda, cómoda y espaciosa con dosel encima, una mesita con una lámpara, un armario grandísimo para que pudiera meter toda la ropa que traía y la que me quedaba por comprar, una coqueta , tenía un baño … aquello que me contaban era tan bonito, tan agradable, estaban tan ilusionados que no podía decirles que a lo mejor no estaría mucho tiempo allí, si lograba superar las 2 primeras semana sería muy fácil permanecer , pero si no… me tocaría volver con mi padre, al que también adoro. Cuando por fin subimos las escaleras abrí la puerta que tenía un lacito rosa muy mono y suponía que era la entrada de mi espacio ¡increíble! Lo habían decorado como si lo hubiera hecho yo misma, era mejor de lo que me contaba

-¡Alucinante! Es preciosa, nunca había visto algo mejor en mi vida, de verdad me encanta- les alague por su enorme y precioso trabajo mientras me movía de un lado a otro.

-Oh de nada, ha quedado muy bien, tu hermano hizo lo de tirar abajo la pareces y todo eso y yo, por supuesto, decorar todo.-dijo orgullosa. La verdad es que mi madre siempre había tenido un gusto delo mas exquisito, pero antes no era capaz de verlo, ahora en cambio sí.

-Bueno mama yo también he elegido alguna cosas como…. Los cuadros –le replico

-Bueno de todas formas muchas gracias, de verdad, no me esperaba que hicieras todo esto por mi.- les abrace y cogí las maleta que llevaba mi hermano en las manos y las apoye contra la pared.

-Todo porque vinieras otra vez con nosotros, echábamos mucho de menos, esa alegría, entusiasmo y … todo lo que tenias dentro de ti- esas palabras me hicieron cambiar por completo la cara y la actitud.

-Set, la vida me ha hecho madurar bruscamente y no creo que pueda volver a ser como antes…-eso lo dejo todo muy claro.

-Bueno peques estoy hay que celebrarlo, esta noche nos vamos a cenar al restaurante de Yoli, asique te queda toda la tarde para arreglar todas las cosas, darte una ducha y descansar, Leah. Ahora me voy a casa de Charlie que le prometí que cuando vinieras le iría avisar para que llamara a Bella -dijo toda ilusionada

-¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado que tenía que hacer un trabajo de biología que nos mando la semana pasada Sol, con Manu.- Empezó a correr como un loco por el pasillo y luego por las escaleras bajándolas al estilo Set de 4 en 4, todo acabo dando un fuerte y sonoro golpe con la puerta .

-Mi niña te dejo solo para que te organices yo regresare dentro de una horas.

-Vale, hasta pronto, ah! Mama dile a Charlie que no le diga nada a Bella que quiero que sea una sorpresa cuando lleguen de la luna de miel.-afirmo con la cabeza, cerró la puerta y se fue.

No empecé hacer nada hasta que oí como se encendía el motor del coche y salía del garaje. Hice lo que siempre quise hacer desde que era una niña, tirarme en una cama blandita y llena de cojines. Después de un raro decidí que ya era hora de colocar la ropa de las maletas dentro del pedazo armario que me instalaron ¡abarcaba toda la pared! , tenía dos puertas correderas muy grandes (para la ropa) y dos pequeñitas (para accesorios y zapatos). En la primera catalogue la ropa según mi gusto, el uso y el grado de normalidad (me refiero a la ropa que es para salir, ir a dar una vuelta o ir hacer deporte). En el armario chiquitito todos los zapatos: los buenos en las 2 primeras barras de arriba, los de trote en la siguiente y las botas y deportivas en las 4 restantes. Los cuatro abrigos que tenia, de antes y de ahora, los coloque en unas perchas que había detrás de la puerta.

Colocándolo todo pude ver que habían puesto varias cosas de mi antigua habitación como todos los libros que me había leído a lo largo de toda mi vida, eran muchos por lo que los pusieron en estanterías rodeando la habitación, unos cuadros con fotos de la familia, me habían puesto la foto que me mas me gustaba y encantaba de todas las que tenia al lado de la cama , en la mesita de noche, en ella salíamos mi abuela y yo cuando tenia no se… apenas 7 años , me había criado con ella y cuando falleció hace ya 4 años, yo lo pase realmente muy mal, había sido como una segunda madre para mí. Pero es lo que hay, las personas vienen y van pero el amor siempre se queda contigo .En su testamento aparte de todas las cosas materiales que nos había dejado, me dejo un collar, maravilloso y precioso un collar del cual era incapaz separarme, excepto cuando me duchaba, era un símbolo, si no mal me equivoco una triqueta, que simboliza la vida, la muerte y renacimiento, las tres fuerzas de del universo: tierra, agua y fuego. En sus tres lados tenía una esmeralda y en el centro un rubí y toda ella está encima de una base de plata. En el testamento ponía que ese amuleto pertenecía a la familia muchísimo antes del piano , que hacía siglos que estaba entre nosotras y como decía la tradición , el collar solo se debe dar a la primera hija y que este será protegido y salvaguardado hasta que llegue el momento. Mi madre no pudo llevar en collar por que fue la 2 segunda hija que tuvieron mis abuelos, aunque esta después muriera a causa de una enfermedad, mi madre nunca nos aquerido contar mucho del tema porque estaban muy unidas y el recordarla le hace mucho daño. Asique ahora lo tengo yo, y aunque no entienda ni la mitad de la "supuesta" tradición que dice que hay que cumplir, no me separaría de él ni un instante. Cuando le tengo puesto siento que no estoy sola, que siempre estará ahí mi abuela, para apoyarme y ayudarme. Me toque el collar, le di un beso y deje la foto en su lugar. Directamente me fui a colocar el maquillaje, el cepillo de dientes, los peines… y demás en el baño. Cuando acabe por completo de colocar todas las cosas decidí que ya era hora de darme una caliente y relajante ducha. Cogí la ropa que me iba a poner después de acabar, encendí el agua caliente y deje que callera mientras me quitaba la ropa con tranquilidad, tenia 2 horas antes de irnos asique me daría perfectamente tiempo. Me metí dentro de la ducha todo era tan relajante, el sentir las resbaladizas gotas calientes sobre mi húmedo cuerpo me producía una sensación de calma y sosiego. Fui a coger la crema suavizante cuando se me resbalo entre los dedos cayendo al suelo, lo fui a recoger pero algo me lo impidió, las marcas que tenía en las muñecas, de pronto todo lo que pude sentir antes de vérmelas se esfumo con un soplo de viento, invadiéndome la soledad y la tristeza que aun que me cueste reconocer siempre la he llevado con migo acuestas.

Todo se veía tan claro en mi cabeza, como si solo hubieran pasado apenas 3 o 4 días, hacia ya casi un año cuando ya no podía mas y me…. me….bueno intente apartarme, salir de este mundo ,diciéndose de una forma más delicada, no tenía ganas de seguir luchando, ni pelear por algo que ya estaba perdido. Por eso me fui con mi padre y su esposa, para que pudiera superar este obstáculo tan tan tan grande que se me había atravesado en medio de mi vida. Cuando ya lo supere mas o menos decidí que ya era hora de demostrarme a mi misma que ya no me importaba nada, que todo lo que me pasara no sería nada comparado con todo lo que sufrí, y para ello necesitaba ir a donde todo ocurrió, mi madre al igual que mi padre y mi hermano no estaban dispuestos a dejarme regresas , porque sabían que aun estaba mala , pero como era la única forma de poder superarlo me dejaron , aunque no estuvieran seguros de que eso fuera a funciona, ni sinceramente yo misma, pero yo les prometí que si veían que me estaba volviendo a … ponerme mal me iría otra vez con mi padre , y esta vez hasta mucho mas tiempo. Por eso otra de las cosas que pactaron es que me trasladarían a otra habitación, así no recordaría muchas cosas innecesarias para poder supera todo esto. De pronto me recordé mi propia promesa, nunca llores, nunca dejes que te vean mal y sobre todo nunca , nunca te derrumbes porque ahora eres una nueva persona, una que tiene un corazón con una barrera impasable , una imposible de destruirse. Cogí el champú, me puse erguida, aparte las lagrimas que me empezaban a nublar los ojos y me empecé a enjabonar el pelo. Al salir me puse la ropa interior, los pitillos vaqueros, una camiseta de mangar larga preciosa marrón y unas botas altas de tacón. Me seque un poco el pelo para que no me pillara un resfriado y salí.

-¡Ya estoy lista!-grite para que me oyeran, cuando me metí en la ducha mi madre ya estaba en casa, y cuando me arreglaba llego Set, por lo que probablemente ya estarían preparados para irnos juntos a cenar. Baje las escaleras, mi hermano se levanto del sofá y apago el televisor, estaba viendo lucha libre =S , y mi madre estaba hablando por teléfono sobre unos asuntos del trabajo.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbrare a que estés así de guapa hermana-añadió al verme.

-Si ya… -ambos soltamos unas risitas de cómplices, no tenía ganas de bromas.

-Venga, ya vámonos, que ya acabe de hablar con Roger.-me acoraba de Roger, era uno de los socios de la empresa de mi madre, siempre venia a la fiesta que celebraba por su cumpleaños.

-Haber si veo alguno de los compañeros que venían con migo a clase.

-No creo que los veas, prácticamente todo el instituto se ha ido a ver el concierto de Mago de Oz que había en Seatel.

-Oh! No lo sabía.-era la primera vez que un grupo como ese venia a Seatel, era un grupo español de medio música celta y rock, que a mí no me atraía mucho, había ido a un concierto con un par de amigos de España y no me gusto mucho.

Entramos todos en el coche y pusimos rumbo a la cafetería restaurante de Yoli, una vieja amiga y conocida de la familia.

* * *

**Espero que os alla gustado =D***


	3. La cafeteria

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LEAH**

Abrí la puerta, nada había cambiado, todo estaba igual, la barra al fondo, las mesas al lado de los cristales, el escenario donde los fines de semana cantaban, los cuernos y cabezas de ciervos que estaban colgados en las paredes …. Seguía siendo tan acogedor y familiar como siempre lo he recordado.

-¡Dios mío no me lo puedo creer! ¿La que entra es mi pequeña Leah?- anuncio Yoli mientras daba la vuelta a la barra dando un salto.

-Jaja si supongo que sí, cuanto he echado de menos este sitio….-le dije mientras nos fundíamos en un abrazo intenso. Siempre se portó muy bien conmigo, la conozco desde que tengo memoria, hasta jugaba con migo de pequeñita.

-Bueno creo que va a ser mejor que vayáis a vuestro sitio de siempre que ya sabéis, dentro de poco vienen todos los que hacen guardia y os quedáis sin sitio en un santiamén. Ahora mismo voy y os atiendo.-Se fue corriendo a la barra donde había un joven , que probablemente fuera el nuevo camarero , alto, moreno , no muy corpulento , con una cara bonita… nada interesante que no hacía más que mirarme.

-¿Te sentaras al lado de la ventana no?-me pregunto Set, sabía que me encantaba estar al lado de la ventana porque así veía como caían las gotas de lluvia, los coches, la gente que pasaba…

-Claro.-afirme mientras entraba por el asiento.

-Bueno, yo no sé que voy a pedir, tengo un hambre que lo flipas, me comería todo lo que hay en el menú… a ver a ver … creo que me voy a comer una hamburguesa XXXL con patatas y un batido de chocolate y nata.-se relamió los labios.

-¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco? Vas a ponerte ¡GORDO! Y te informo que a las chicas no nos gustan los chicos así jajajajajajaajaja-le toque la tripita como si estuviera embarazado.

-Aparta la mano, y encima tu me lo dices, la que un día se comió la Súper Mega XL .-hacia unos cuantos años yo me había comido una hamburguesa tan enorme que literalmente no entraba en la boca , era como de 10 o 11 cm de anchura, aquel día acabe hecha polvo y encima todo por una apuesta , uno de los que eran mis mejores amigos ,Quil, que se apostó cortarse el pelo si yo me la daba comido , y así lo hice perdiendo el.

-¡Oye pero eso fue por una apuesta!-le replique.

-Si si escusas, escusas…, lo que pasa es que te has convertido en una repipi incapaz de comer otra una de esas…- se echo a reír.

-Mira, pues no, no sería capaz de comerme otra hamburguesa de esas, y lo de repipi te lo metes por donde te quepa, que porque sea ahora una chica que le guste cuidarse, no quiere decir que sea repipi y si tu quieres llenarte de colesterol hasta la coronilla e ir luego como un viejo, que no puedas subir una cuesta, va a ser tu culpa, el que avisa no es traidor.-le regañe.

-Bueno ya esta parar hemos venido aquí para celebrar que has venido, cada uno que pida lo que quiera y ya está, así se acabaron la peleas.

Empezó a entrar gente por la puerta, todos llevaban trajes .Después de un rato nos vino a atendernos Yoli, yo pedí una ensalada , la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre , mi madre se pidió un bistec con patatas y Set, bueno ya sabéis…Estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a mi zumo de piña y uva cuando se abrió la puerta, en ese mismo instante todo se hizo más lento , sonó el tintino de las campanitas que están encima de la puerta GLIN,GLIN,GLIN y entraron poco a poco unos chicos altos, fortachones, vestidos con una simple camiseta de tirantes y unos vaqueros, todos entraban en fila. Entre ellos pude distinguir a Sam el hijo de "puta" que me arrebato todo lo que más que quería y a los que un día fueron mis 2 mejores amigos, los que de pequeña jugaba y éramos inseparables, con los que contaba para todo creyendo que nuestra amistad perduraría para siempre… por eso nunca creí que me pudieran hacer tal cosa, a mí y a él. Poco a poco nos dejaron primero se fue Quil , después Embri y por ultimo ….Jaaaa….ke , el que me prometió que nunca me dejaría sola… ya ves promesas que nunca se cumplen , que quedan en el aire y se van con un simple soplo de viento … entonces entro , la única persona que jamás jamás hubiera deseado ver, seguía tan perfecto, alto, atractivo …. De pronto algo en mi grito ¡NO! ¡YA ESTÁ, PARA! Verle no lo podía soportar, todo lo poco que me había podido comer empezó a subir. Me levante enseguida de mi asiento y eche a correr en dirección al baño, que inmediatamente vomite dentro del VBC. Lavándome las manos, levante la cabeza y me vi al espejo, tenía la cara muy pálida, no me extrañaría que mi madre se hubiera preocupado y preguntado que me pasaba al verme salir corriendo, pero supongo que al ver al… espécimen entrar, ya se hubiera contestado. Leah arréglate, ponte divina y sal ahí afuera con la cabeza bien alta tú no has hecho nada el culpable de todo es él, me dije a mi misma. Me estiré la camiseta, me subí los pantalones y me eche el pelo hacia delante, perfecta. Salí del baño con la cara que mejor tenia para parecer tranquila, en ese instante me pareció que todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio, pude ver la cara de babosos que se le ponían a la mitad de lo hombres que se encontraban dentro del establecimiento, la mitad los conocía por eso me deba asco … de pronto sin saber porque gire la cabeza , aun sabiendo que no podía, pude ver la cara de tontos y asombrados que se les quedaba al grupo preferido de perritos falderos del pueblo, al verme salir tan divina , también como cuchicheaban entre ellos, como Quil y Embry miraban hacia abajo sin tan siquiera mirarme a la cara , de pronto mi mirada se encontró con la suya … todo empezó a dar vueltas , podía distinguir sus ojos verdes marrones que miraban con frialdad , sus dientes perfectos, el tatuaje que se había hecho… de pronto bajó la mirada y yo rápidamente me fui directa a mi sitio.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado?-Pregunto mi hermano extrañado.

-Nada, no me encontraba muy bien.-probablemente no se habría dado cuenta de que habían llegado .Vi como se sentaban al final , nunca estaban cerca de los demás , siempre apartados .

-Hija si quieres podemos irnos a casa.-me agarro de la mano con delicadeza.

-No mama ya estoy bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo supere.-intente mover mi cara en forma de una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara y no hablara mas del tema , y al parecer funciono, inmediatamente siguieron hablando de cómo le iba a Set en el equipo de futbol del instituto. Yo me quedaba mirando atreves de la ventana, se me había cerrado el estomago y no se abriría hasta dentro de un buen rato. Cuando acabaron sus platos, pidieron cada uno un trozo de flan casero típico del restaurante, del cual yo pellizque un poquito de cada.

Cuando ya casi habían acabado de cenar ….

-Bueno como por fin ya ha llegado mi cantante favorita, y creo que la de todos , lo mejor que nos podría regalar es que suba al escenario a cantarnos algo.-anuncio Yoli en voz alta para que todos se enteraran.

-¡No! Mira Yoli lo siento mucho , pero la música para mi dejo de existir desde el primer momento en que se fue la única persona q

ue me hacía sentirla.-no podría creer lo que acaba de decir, y además de una forma tan seca y fría y encima ¡delante de todos!, delante de él … lo único que podía hacer era irme , necesitaba respirar aire fresco para que se me pasara la oleada de recuerdos que se me venían a la mente y que quería borrar a costa de todo –Y sinceramente , creo que es hora de irme ,y además yo con esas personas no puedo compartir el mismo establecimiento después de lo que me hicieron esa panda de lame culos , de verdad lo siento mucho Yoli- todo lo dije tan tajante mente, claro, excepto el final. Pude ver que mi madre, no estaba nada sorprendida, creo que esta se esperaba que dijera algo peor y que no aguantara tanto como lo hice, por eso no me siguió, sabía que necesitaba estar sola asique se quedó, y supongo que hablaría con Yoli para que no se enfadara ni sintiera mal. Eso si lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpazo fueron los cuchicheos en bajito sobre lo que acababa de decir….

* * *

**Aque ha estado bien , jajaja bueno pues aun lo que os espara , quiero que llegue ya una parte que a mi me encanta ... =D***

**Pobrecilla no ? **


	4. El bosque

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LEAH**

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, no sabía a dónde ir ni a donde me dirigía, lo único que sabía es que tenía que salir de allí.

A pesar de ser de noche pude vislumbrar bastante bien un camino que llevaba al bosque, que sin duda era la mejor opción para poder desahogarme sin que nadie estuviera cerca, un lugar donde solo se encontraban deambulando los animales, un lugar donde llorar a gusto. Al ir corriendo en vete tú a saber qué dirección me di cuenta que seguía un camino que más o menos conocía, un camino que llevaba a una especie de cascada preciosa situada en medio del bosque, que un día descubrimos cuando éramos pequeños mi hermano y yo en una de nuestros muchos recorridos por el bosque con mi abuela, a la que le encantaba la naturaleza y todo lo que fuera con ella. Según ella había quedado en el olvido desde hacía mucho tiempo, ya que en el tiempo de su madre, mi bisabuela, se usaba ese sitio para ir de picnic cuando no tenían nada que hacer y cuando hacía buen tiempo claro está. A pesar de que el cielo estuviera despejado y la luna proyectara una luz muy potente, los árboles del bosque me tapaban prácticamente toda la claridad, dejando así la poca que se colaba entre las hojas y troncos. Me dirigí hacia allí lo más rápido que pude, note el móvil en el bolsillo delantero de mis pitillos pero de poco me servía porque no había cobertura en estos sitios, asique si mi madre me decidiera llamar o mandar un mensaje no podría, solo me llegaría cuando estuviera en una zona mas centrada. Cuando por fin llegue me acurruque agarrándome a mis piernas en uno de los arboles que daban de frente a la cascada, así el murmullo callaría mis llantos si alguien decidiera pasar por allí.

Rememore lo que acababa de vivir, en el primer momento en que vi a Jake desde que llegue de nuevo, mi coraza, la coraza que yo había intentado construir y que me había costado tanto levantar se fue a pique, como con un simple soplo de una brisa.

Al pensar en porque me había hecho la muralla me empecé a cuestionar muchas cosas y también a recorta muchas otras principales e importantísimas que me habían ocurrido a lo largo de toda mi vida referido al tema de Jake, como del primer momento especial que pase con él , ya que fueron muchos los que viví con el … yo tenía alrededor de 7 años y el 8 , lo típico, el vivía en la parte inferior de la Push y yo en la superior, mi madre y mas amigos de la infancia siempre se juntaban para hablar, tomar su cafecito, contar todo lo que habían escuchado y visto mientras que mi abuela siempre se quedaba con nosotros 8 , Quil ,Embry,Jake y sus dos hermanas y como no en pequeño Set, que de aquellas era un encanto . Un día decidieron todos salir hacer un picnic porque hacia muy buen día, y como no suelen ser muchos tenían que aprovecharlo. Nos fuimos todos a un prado en el que montamos todo, lo que son las mantas, la comida , todos compartíamos con todos como si fuéramos una gran familia y después de tomar el postre nos fuimos los niños a jugar.

Yo me extravié un poquito de la zona en donde se encontraban las personas adultas y al no poder en contar el camino de vuelta me puse a llorar, entonces salió a buscarme Jake , y cuando me encontró estaba arrinconada contra un árbol , como lo estoy ahora , me agarro de la mano y me hizo levantarme diciéndome:

-Leah si tu alguna vez pierdes el camino, nunca te preocupes porque yo siempre estaré contigo para llevarte de nuevo a casa.

Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacando un collar de madera, un collar que lo había tallado el solo pasándose horas y horas haciéndolo. Me apartó con suma delicadeza el pelo, que llevaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, y me lo puso.

-Quiero que te quedes con él, lo he estado haciendo para ti , para que nunca te olvides de hoy.-acto seguido me aparto el resto de las lagrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas y colocando cada mano al lado de la cara juntó sus labios con los míos. Un beso, un beso de lo más tierno y dulce, mi primer beso… no dejaba de repetírmelo una y otra vez, me aparte de él para poder mirar sus grandes y preciosos ojos, nunca habían brillado tanto, me agarro de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me llevó a donde estaban todos los mayores.

A partir de ese día fuimos inseparables, los dos sentíamos los mismo por el otro, y lo mejor es que todo el mundo lo sabía, es mas se lo intuían desde que éramos mucho mas pequeños. Así pasaron los años y aun estar en cursos diferentes y que lógicamente muchas chicas de la localidad se fijaran e intentaran ligar con él , en especial una llamada Heidi que nos hizo todo lo imposible para separarnos , nuestros besos , abrazos eran como los primeros, al estar cerca uno del otro seguíamos sintiendo las mismas mariposillas que te revolotean por el estomago cuando siempre que estas enamorado, yo creo que nunca se ha de perder lo anterior por la persona que amas, porque si no no es amor. No escondíamos nuestro amor a nadie ni a nuestros mejores amigos con los que estábamos prácticamente a todas horas, aunque me diera mucha pena Quil , el siempre estuvo por mí desde que era un niño , pero nunca se quiso enfrentar a Jake porque sabía que nos queríamos de verdad y no quería perder a sus mejores amigos , aunque de esa forma sufriera mucho, y lo peor es que me enteré de la pero forma posible, cuando se fue detrás de Sam , todos nosotros intentamos que volviera , que no se dejara como er el coco por ese gilipollas , pero él se resistió diciendo que no podía mas , que estaba arto de ver como la chica la cual quería estaba con su mejor amigo, que él no pertenecía a nuestro grupo.

También recuerdo otro día muy especial cuando yo tenía 12 años, estábamos dando una vuelta por el bosque los dos solos y eche a correr para que me pillara, cuando me alcanzó me tiro al suelo, se puso sobre mí , me aparto el pelo alborotado de la cara , y se quedo mirando a mis ojos verde esmeralda como la piedra y a mi risa brillante y blanca, porque no me paraba de reír. En ese preciso instante me dijo por primera vez que me amaba, me había dicho muchas veces que me quería, pero no que me amaba .Al levantarnos saco su navaja y puso nuestros nombre en un árbol para que siempre quedara la huella de nuestro amor… aunque fuera muy típico a mi me conmovió.

Seguía y seguía llorando, no podía dejar de recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con él y que todos habían sido emborronados por los últimos 2 años.

El tiempo pasaba y no me importaba, durante un momento levante la vista , y pude ver a un lobo cerca, en mía , que esperaba mirándome fijamente , era quizás el más bonito que había visto tenía el pelo de color marrón rojizo , largo y con mucho volumen, era alto , muy alto y tenía los ojos muy grandes. Me incorpore de inmediato, me seque rápidamente las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara y me puse a esperar que hacía, no podía hacer ningún movimiento brusco porque se podía poner nervioso o asustar y atáqueme. Tenía miedo, al estar sola me sentía un poco desprotegida y contra una cosa como esa, tenía todas las de perder. Él se dio cuenta, por lo que se acercó a mí despacio , con tranquilidad, para que no me asustara ,supuse que solo sería un pobre lobo que estaría solo , con ganas de compañía , pero de todas formas yo seguía quieta sin moverme , tenía todos los músculos de mi cuerpo preparados para correr si me hacía falta. Sin verlo venir se froto a mis piernas para que le acariciara, la verdad es que era más grande de lo que me había parecido antes , más o menos me daba por la cadera .Me pase como unos 10 minutos acariciándole su pelo , que era lo más suave que había tocado, aun contando con el terciopelo.

Una vez que ya nos hicimos amigos me senté en el suelo y acto seguido el (supongo que era un hombre porque tenía miembro masculino) se tubo y puso su p cabecita( que de pequeña no tenía nada) sobre mis piernas, para que así le siguiera haciendo caricias, era tan mimoso… no se pero como ni porque pero le empecé a contar todo , todo el tifón que tenia dentro de mí , el revoltijo en mi cabeza , había veces que hasta me parecía que lloraba pero supongo que eran imaginaciones mías. Era muy muy tarde, supongo que más de la medianoche pero no me quería ir de ahí , todo eran tan bonito, el agua refleja la luz de la luna nueva y las estrellas del cielo ya que la noche estaba despejada. Mire al lobo y le dije:

-Muchas gracias por escucharme, me has hecho pensar en muchas cosas y una de ellas en porque he de volver a construir mi muralla, pero esta vez con materiales de mejor calidad, para que así no me afecte verle la cara, recordar todo los momentos que los estropeo , porque él solito lo hizo. Aunque probablemente ni me abras entendido, me has servido de mucho y me encantaría seguir contándote todo lo que siento sobre ese idiota lame culos, pero creo que ya es hora de irme a casa , mi madre estará histérica y mi hermano estará dudado entre llamar a la policía o aun psiquiátrico .-me incorpore del suelo me acerque hasta su cara y le di un beso , le aparte la oreja con cuidado para que no se molestara y le dije en un susurro- gracias, asido el único ser en que he podido confiar de verdad y al que le he contado TODO.

Acto seguido me dio un lametazo con algún que otro sollozo y me puse a correr hacia mi casa lo más rápido que podía ya que aun me quedaba bastante que recorrer. Lo que más me sorprendió, es que cada vez que miraba hacia atrás se encontraba el lobo cerca mirándome fijamente , como si estuviera vigilándome para que no me perdiera o hiciese daño.


	5. La playa

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LEAH**

Abrí las cortinas media dormida "Genial, el cielo está despejado" me dije a mi misma, me acababa de sonar el despertador que puse ayer por si no me daba despertado pronto. Hoy era un gran día , después de haberme pasado 6 miserables días encerrada en casa sola , ya que ni mi madre, que según ella estaba muy atareada trabajando, ni mi hermano, que por lo poco que me había contado había hecho nuevos amigos, estaban dispuestos a quedarse en casa haciéndome compañía mientras yo leía , escuchaba música , veía pelis…. Asique ayer me quede pensando, " alguien tan guapa , inteligente y atractiva no se puede quedar sola en casa" asique se me encendió la bombillita de mi cabeza y me dio una muy buena idea , iría todo el día a la playa, según lo que habían dicho en el canal de tiempo mañana no haría frio y estaría más o menos despejado por lo que calcule que mañana, ósea hoy , iban haber buenas olas en la playa, y como yo vivo a 10 min escasos de ella me iba a pasar todo el día surfeando , me llevaría un par de bocadillos y una botella de agua fría .Seguro que van algunos amigos de Bella, me los presento un día cuando coincidimos todos en la playa … había uno que no estaba mal… creo que se llamaba Mike , me divertiría un poco con él , sino no hay otra cosa mejor claro .

Empecé a rebuscar entre los cajones de mi cómoda un bikini, un bikini perfecto para la ocasión ni muy provocativo ni muy recatado , algo normal que me pudiera resaltar, yo no necesitaba traje de buceo, según lo que me habían contado mis padres nada más nacer la enfermera se descuido en vez de meterme en agua templada me metió en agua fría haciendo que casi me congelara , desde entonces no tengo frio dentro del agua , estoy casi segura que si me llego a ir a algún polo y me meto en el agua , no tendría frio , bueno al menos no tanto como los demás. "Hay esta" lo cogí y me dirigí al baño para ponérmelo, me acordaba perfectamente de quien era, me lo regalo la mujer de mi padre como regalo de bienvenida, no lo llegue a usar porque me compre otros y al final se quedo en el fondo de mi armario.

Después de ponerme el bikini me quede mirando en el espejo, era precioso , bueno mejor dicho era precioso encima de mi bellísimo y escultural cuerpo, su color marrón claro hacia juego con mi tono de piel medio moreno, por nacimiento, y mi pelo castaño sedoso. La parte de arriba se ataba por detrás del cuello resaltando así mis busto y la otra parte que lo componía me marcaba más la cintura pareciendo así que tenia las típicas medidas perfectas, que en mi opinión son imposibles de conseguir.

Volví al cuarto y cogí dentro del armario unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta de tirantes y mis converses, me peine el pelo con una simple trenza francesa, dejándome a un lado el flequillo y baje a desayunar.

"Niños me he ido a trabajar pronto el desayuno esta en el microondas, volveré tarde .Si pasa algo ya sabéis llamadme, Set ten cuidado no hagas locuras que estas empezando y ya sabes cómo son ellos.

Os quiere mama."

Genial se había ido , la verdad es que la ultima parte de la nota no la entendí pero daba igual era dirigido a mi hermano , el sabrá. Cogí un plato del estante superior y me fui a la mesa, que tenía un plato con unas 20 tortitas y al lado de ellas nata , no me apetecía , necesitaba algo que me diera energía , asique deje el plato que había cogido encima para que Set lo pudiera usar, y me hice un zumo de la frutas que quedaban en casa. Al acabarlo empecé hacerme los dos bocadillos que me iba a llevar y llene la botella más grande que encontré de agua , después cuando todo estuvo todo listo , lo metí en una mochilita muy mona de Salvador Bachiller que tenia y me fui al garaje a buscar mi vieja tabla de surf, era súper mona , aunque antes fuera un chica sencilla en cuestión con la tabla de surf era todo lo contrario , la cuidaba como si fuera mi posesión mas valiosa. Hera blanca con flores grandes al extremo derecho unidas entre si .Le pase un paño húmedo y la puse en el maleteo del coche. Y por fin , después de tener ello ya todo preparado me puse en marcha hacia la playa .

Sentir la cálida brisa en mi rostro , el cosquilleo de la arena metiéndose por mis pies me subió el ánimo, y aun mas cuando vi las pedazo olas que había. La playa estaba llena de jóvenes , todos de la reserva o de Forks, a lo lejos vi que alguien me saludaba , era la amiga de Bella , Ángela creo , me estaba haciendo señas para que fuera con ellos.

-¡Hola!-me dijo mientras me acercaba.

-Hola , ¿Qué tal? ¿a que hace unas olas muy buenas?- hice un pequeño reconocimiento de la personas que se encontraban en el grupo, prácticamente a todo los conocía. Qué bien me lo iba a pasar, gente con quien hablar, surfear, y jugar la mitad del grupo estaba formada por chicos , los cuales no me dejaban de mirar y eso me parecía de lo más gracioso , así les podría controlar como si fueran mis marionetas , si no era hoy sería otro día.

-¿Cómo tu por aquí?¿nos dijo Bella que te fuiste a vivir con tu padre a España?-dijo Tayler mientras movía las muñecas imitando a las flamencas.

-Sí , me fui durante un tiempo , pero como ahora podéis comprobar he vuelto y si os digo la verdad no se durante cuánto tiempo.-deje a un lado mi tabla y extendí mi toalla.

-Bueno yo creo que me voy a ir metiendo en el agua, tengo unas ganas de coger una ola…- seguro que diciéndolo vendría alguien más.

-Buena idea.-Empezaron a sacarse la ropa y a ponerse los trajes.

Cuando me quite la ropa para quedarme en bikini me sentí de lo mas observada , todos me miraban , chicos chicas… y eso me encantaba.

-No te pones traje.

-O no Ben, yo soporto todo tipo de agua, aunque este muy fría, yo me piro al agua , ¡os espero!-acto seguido cogí mi tabla y me fui corriendo en dirección al agua , dejando atrás murmullos dirigidos directamente hacia mí.

Después de pasar como unas 3 h y media y ser la que mas cogió olas, decidimos todos salir del agua, intentamos esperar hasta el último momento ya que no nos queríamos perder ni una , pero tanto esperar y esperar que no podíamos soportar más el hambre . Devoramos la comida que habíamos traído , como al terminar había que esperar como mínimo 2 h para volverse a meter en el agua , sacaron algunos juegos como el twister , al Uno , al de adivinar quién eres , a mi me toco ser Marge Simpsons, y más juegos .Nos lo pasamos tan bien entre los 15 que éramos que ni nos dimos cuenta que ya podíamos entrar en el agua. Lo más gracioso es que al jugar al twister todos querían jugar conmigo y sus respectivas novias o amigas se enfadaban , y aparte de eso siempre ganaba , al mirar coquetamente alguno a los ojos enseguida se caían con lo cual me lo dejaron bastante fácil.

-Ya podemos meternos otra vez a coger olas –soltó Jessica al ver que Mike pasaba de ella como de la nada.

-Yo quiero jugar otra partida con Leah.-casi dijeron todos al unísono.

-Me gustaría mucho chicos pero quiero coger ¡olas, olas y olas!-chille mientras levantaba las manos al aire y cogía mi tabla. Cuando me fui como una loca al agua todos me siguieron.

Cogí varias olas muy muy buenas, otras… otras que me hicieron un poco de daño ya que me envolvieron y me desorientaron, pero en seguida volvía a por otra.

PLOFFFFFFFFFFFF! ¡Dioo0s! pero que susto alguien se había tirado del acantilado. Mire hacia arriba , ¡¿ Como no ? Sam y sus lame culos, como siempre desde hace unos años se van al acantilado hacerse los mas guays del mundo , ya que saben que nadie se tira desde tan alto como ellos. PLOFFFFFFFFF! Hay va otro subnormal! Jajaja me reí hacia dentro, intentaba no pensar en que dentro de ellos estaba él, Quil y Embri.

-Como no ya vienen aquí a presumir.-se quejaba Zack.

-Si es que es verdad, lo hacen para que todos los alabemos y en verdad nos dan pena.-pena pena yo no lo llamaría, se podría ver son cierta facilidad la envida que les tenían.

-EH! Leah el que está con ellos no es tu hermano.-me avisó Lauren.

-Como va a ser mi hermano, el no va con semejante panda de subnormales.- ni siquiera me gire para comprobarlo.

-Pues yo creo que sí , de verdad Leah , el chaval que está al lado del que tiene un bañador rojo, creo que es el que lleva el bañador de color verde.-bañador verde, mi hermano tenía un bañador verde gire inmediatamente la cabeza ¡ AQUEMELO CARGO!, claro que era mi hermano ese bañador se lo regale yo hace 2 años por su cumpleaños.

Empecé a nadar a toda prisa para llegar a la orilla ,¡ este niñato se va enterar!, ¡después de todo lo que me han hecho va y se va con ellos!, ¡ahora entiendo la nota de mi madre! , me salía humo por todas partes , quería ahogar a alguien y seguro que lo iba hacer .Al llegar a la orilla fui corriendo a las toallas donde estaban Eric, Vic, Raquel y Damen hablando solté de muyyyyyy mala ostia la tabla de surf sin importar que la pudiera dañar.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¡Leah tranquilízate que te va a saltar la vena!-me avisaron

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡ qué voy a matar a alguien!-pude imaginarme la cara que se les puso cuando les conteste, pero sencillamente me la traía al pairo.

Eche a corre todo lo mas que podía hacia ariba quería pillarle antes de que se tirara , os aseguro que le voy a poner con la piernas temblando,¡ mi mal genio nadie me lo cambia! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cuando me lo encuentre va a desear no haber nacido, pero como se le ocurre , ¡después de todo lo que yo he pasado , de haberme deprimido , cayendo en una depresión , cortarme las venas , mudarme…! ¡Se va a enterar ese niñato!

Subía por el camino que daba a lo más alto, sin zapatos , sin nada , ni tan siquiera una camiseta iba tal y como salí del agua, aunque sin la trenza , que se me había caído la goma en una ola. A medida que me acercaba se oían sus voces pude distinguir fácilmente la voz de mi hermano que se estaba riendo porque estaban intentando tirar a Jarred, de repente salió de lo la más profundo de mi ser , un chillido que creo que nunca podre volver a repetirlo….

¡ADRIAN CHRISTOFER SET CLEARWATER!

* * *

**Haber si os podeis imaginar que va a ocurrir ! que emocionante no ? que pasara , como reaccionara ...**

**¿Que tal os a parecido este capitulo?**


	6. La caida del siglo 21!

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**JACOB**

¡ADRIAN CHRISTOFER SET CLEARWATER!

Todos nos giramos al escuchar el chillido, era Leah , supongo que nos había visto desde abajo, era tan hermosa….. Aunque para mí siempre fue la chica más hermosa de la reserva, su personalidad, su forma de ver la vida, la manera en que lo difícil lo convertía en fácil, pero sobre todo su sonrisa, quizás la sonrisa más preciosa que había visto en mi vida, aunque ahora no tenía una cara muy sonriente… Set se había quedado inmóvil al escucharla, bueno todos….

-¡Set! Baja ahora mismo conmigo- se fue acercando a él, que estaba al lado de Quil y Jarred – ¡YA!

En ese instante todo se quedo en silencio, Sam estaba atento por si pasaba algo, Set aun era nuevo y tenía miedo por si los gritos de su hermana le podían alterar lo suficiente para que se transformara, y eso no era nada bueno… Me acerque con cuidado ya que estaba cerca del borde del acantilado, por si acaso llegara a pasar algo, coger a Leah para que Set se pudiera ir por detrás de los árboles, que conducían a una parte del bosque.

-NO- Set tenía cara de indeciso, sabía lo que se jugaba pero aun así tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

-¡¿Qué? Te bajas ahora mismo conmigo y no hay más que hablar, yo soy tu hermana mayor y no te permito que me contestes así y que menos te tires de un acantilado, pero… ¿estás loco? Además qué coño haces con esta panda de gilipollas, tú no eres como ellos, tú tienes amigos no los puedes dejar de lado por ellos, además mamá no te dejaría.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto me parezco a ellos Leah asique cállate por favor, además no les insultes y ya soy mayorcito para que me digas con quien tengo que ir y con quien no, y mama no está aquí y seguro que si ella supiera que estoy con Sam y ellos me dejaría.

-Por favor Leah tranquilízate, Set está bien, no se va a tirar si no quiere asique no te preocupes- intervine para que se calmara un poco Set pero creo que no lo debería de haber echo…

-Tú, tu no me dirijas la palabra, ¿no sé si te quedo claro ya la última vez que hablamos! Y él es mi hermano pequeño y no voy a consentir que me hable de este modo, y menos que esté con vosotros , porque ya todos saben lo que ocurre cuando una persona se va con vosotros , se pierde asi mismo y no quiero que mi hermano se pierda , ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!-baje la cabeza , la verdad es que me era imposible mirarla a los ojos , esos ojos que una vez solo eran para mi … y que ahora estaban llenos de rabia y de odio.

-Leah por Dios tranquilízate… Set va a bajar ahora contigo-intervino Sam que parecía muy preocupado.

-¡Vamos!- empezó andar mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Set la seguía cuando no se dio cuenta de que había una piedra bastante grande y se tropezó, se doblo el tobillo y se cayó por el acantilado. Me tire a los dos segundo, tal y como había caído seguro que se había llevado un planchazo y no sería capaz de salir del agua por sí misma, y mucho menos con el oleaje que había, aparte de mi se tiraron Sam y Set los cuales me siguieron nadando cuando vieron que la había agarrado y estaba saliendo hacia la orilla. Nada mas plantar el pie en la arena todos lo que estaban pasando la tarde allí empezaron a rodearnos para saber si estaba bien y cotillear sobre lo que había pasado.

La deje en el suelo con cuidado, entre yo y Sam le hicimos el boca a boca… al rozar sus labios contra los míos sentí lo mismo que sentía cuando la besaba antes, pero ahora con más intensidad: FUEGO…

Cuando ella se recupero la giramos para que pudiera expulsar el agua. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca… … podía notar el temblor que tenia, el calor que desprecia… en ese momento nuestros ojos se encontraron… silencio…. No escuchaba nada, solo me podía concentrar en esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas…

-¡Apártate de mí! No me dejas respirar-dijo balbuceando, ya que estaba desorientada y mareada, me empujó un poco para que me apartara y le dejara espacio.

-Estas bien, estas bien, estas bien….- no dejaba de repetir Set.

-Deberíamos llevarla al hospital el tobillo tiene mala pinta y está un poco desorientada, Jake cógela y llévala al coche.

Todo el mundo nos miraba y hablaban sobre lo que debió pasar allí arriba, me puede imaginar porque me mando a mi coger la Sam aunque sabía que no era bueno para mí: su hermano estaba muy nervioso y preocupado y no sería capaz de cogerla bien, los demás estaban a un bajando por el camino, y Sam tenía que conducir asique… el único que quedaba era yo. La coge por las piernas y la espalda y a mitad del camino empezó a chillar y a revolverse entre mis brazos, los cuales la sostenía con si se tratara de mi más preciada posesión … y en verdad sí que lo era.

* * *

**Dios! me encanta este capitulo , y eso que lo he escrito yo jajajaja me encanta poner a Leah como la hermana mayor que siempre cuida de su hermanito , y con todo lo que le ha pasado con la manada con mas razon ... **

**Y la parte cuando Jake le va hacer el boca boca ... dios! me vino la imagen y dije ... ESTO LO TENGO QUE PONER**

**¿que , os ha gustado? ¿por donde creeis que va la historia? seguro que el final del final os sorprendera muchisimo , solo lo se yo y marta la geme jajajaj pero solo os puedo adelantar que va a ser a la vez tragico pero romantico =D***


	7. En el hospital

**LEAH**

-Bájame, bájame, ¡bájame de aquí!¡ AHORA!

-¡Nooooooo! Tengo que llevarte al hospital no estás bien, asique va a ser mejor que te portes bien porque no te voy a dejar en el suelo, que quieres ¿joderte más el pie? Te recuerdo que te has caído al agua desde más de 200 metros altura, y de plancha por si no te recuerdas- claro que me acordaba mi cuerpo estaba rojizo y me dolía bastante- asique da gracias de que solo te hallas hecho daño en el tobillo porque fácilmente te podrías haber quedado en el sitio, asique te estás quieta porque si no se puede hacer peor…-dijo todo borde.

-¡Que te he dicho que me bajes de aquí!- no, no quería que me tocara, no quería que me agarrara, solo quería que se fuera lejos, aun a pesar de que no podía soporta el dolor del planchazo, cada vez que me movía el me agarraba mas fuerte hasta llegar a un punto en que me llego hacer daño… asique le di una bofetada

-¡Que haces!

-Te he dicho que me siento bien, ni tú ni Set me vais a llevar al hospital, asique déjame en el suelo que voy yo solita, sin nadie.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Esa contestación me dejo claro que no me iba a ir sola, pero aun así no deje de intentarlo. Con la ayuda de mi hermano, si es en verdad era mi hermano, me metieron en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de Jake y me pusieron el cinturón. No dejaba de chillar me dolía el tobillo y el cuerpo mucho, pero lo que más sufría era mi alma, ya sé que es un poco "ñoño" pero era así, me dolía algo dentro de mí, algo muy fuerte … la camioneta era lo que me producía ese dolor tan penetrante, los recuerdos, los momentos vividos, era algo que ya había olvidado hacia mucho y no quería que volvieran a mi mente, pero era inolvidable algo que no podía detener ,ya se había puesto otra vez el tren en marcha. Allí... bueno, allí fue donde nos liamos por primera vez, donde antes de que me llevara a casa por la noche, me daba mi beso de buenas noches… demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. De tanto llorar y quejarme, Set, que el pesado no dejaba de preguntarme una y otra vez que si estaba bien (que no lo entiendo, porque si estoy chillando significa algo, ¿no?), para no escucharme se le ocurrió la gran idea de poner la radio, algo que enseguida me hizo callar….. Estaba sonando una canción que me hizo callar con el dolor y el sufrimiento que estaba pasando

Camila (aléjate de mí)

Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.

Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.

Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

Si aun no me lo crees amor...

Y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Veras que soy realmente bueno

En engañar y hacer sufrir

A quien más quiero..(X2)

Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco

Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto

Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte

Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.

La luz ya, no alcanza...

No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...

Un Ángel te cuida...

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

Y aléjate de mi amor...

Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...

No soy quien en verdad parezco...

y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO

Si aun no me lo crees amor...

y quieres tu correr el riesgo

Veras que soy realmente bueno

En engañar y hacer sufrir

Y hacer llorar

A quien más quiero...

Pude ver borrosamente a Jake, quien tenía las fracciones de la cara serias. Llegamos al hospital y yo solita me baje de la camioneta para ir hasta urgencias donde estaba el doctor Cullen, quien me hizo que me trajeran una silla de ruedas .Pude girar la cabeza unos instantes antes de que me entraran a la sala, Set estaba hablando con "él", supongo que le estaría dando las gracias.

-¿Que le ha pasado señorita Leah?

-Digamos que he tenido un pequeño tropezón…-le conteste sollozando al padre de Edward, la verdad que aunque fuera mayor estaba como un treeen, siempre lo había pensado…

-Un "tropezón" no te deja con un tobillo dislocado.-me subió a la camilla, me miro compadeciéndome y me empezó a dar un masaje (supongo que os podéis imaginar lo que hice, chillar).

Después de darme el tortuoso masaje me vendó el tobillo, con no sé… 5 metros de venda, parecía que llevaba un botín de nieve, bueno y mi pobre pie estaba como una morcilla. Me miro los reflejos, las pruebas de mira el dedito…, supuse que Set le habría dicho que me había pasado cuando se fue a por las vendas.

-A la ya esta, mírame Leah , tienes que tener el pie vendado durante un mes , si te llega a doler tienes que tomarte estas pastillas-me dio la receta – para dentro de 2 semanas tienes que venir por aquí para que te cambien la venda y ver cómo te va yendo el tobillo.

- Cuando vienen Bella y Edward, tengo muchas ganas de verles y de darles la enhorabuena por haberse casado.

-…Me llamaron ayer y… van a venir pronto pero no sé si van a tener tiempo para visitarte porque… se van a volver a ir de viaje. **((Carlisle estaba mintiendo porque ya sabía que Bella estaba embarazada y se presentía que no iba a salir mucho))**

-Seguro que van a tener aunque sea un rato para que les visite.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre haber subido hasta allí arriba Leah!-entro mi madre como un huracán.

-Díselo a Set él fue el que quería tirarse con los lame culos del acantilado, asique a mi no me digas.- Carlisle se fue despidiéndose con la mirada y mi madre después de respirar y supongo de contar 10, como siempre hacia cuando se enfadaba, dijo que ya hablaría con Set en casa y que este no era el mejor sitio para discutir, en eso si tenía toda verdad , estábamos en un hospital ,urgencias y había personas que estaban mal , y no era plan de despertarlas o molestarlas.

* * *

**Jooo dejazme algun review que si no me deprimo0! **

**Ya se ha apartecido Carlisle , pero obviamente estaba mintiendo como ya os dije antes . Decidme como quereis que siga, y la continuacion que mas meguste la pongo. **

** gracias =D***


	8. ¿Qué es ?¿Qué son?

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LEAH**

Pasaron semanas desde que ocurrió el fatídico accidente, cuando llegamos a casa mi madre solo le dijo una simple cosa a Set "ten cuidado" no me lo podía creer, en ese momento no reaccione, el se estaba yendo con las personas que me jodieron la vida y ella solo le dice que tenga cuidado. Por eso ya paso de todo, he dejado de hablar con mi madre porque lo que hizo no era correcto, y a mi hermano igual, aun sigue yendo con esa panda y a mí no me gusta ni un pelo pero si quiere tirarse a una piscina vacía que lo haga, yo ya no voy a estar ahí para echarle un salvavidas. Estas últimas semanas había estado teniendo cuidado con el tobillo, y hace apenas 2 días ya me habían quitado todo.

Dios tenía que salir de casa , ya no podía mas , asique me puse unos pantalones cómodos , una camiseta de manga corta debajo de una sudadera y una pequeña mochila con un mapa, el móvil, el mp3, un cuchillo por si tenía que cortar alguna rama, agua y un bocadillo por si tenía hambre. Me iba a dar una vuelta no muy larga por el bosque.

Había llovido bastante los últimos días, las hiervas habían crecido un poco y se habían caído varias ramas de los arboles por el viento, pero se podía ver bien el camino. Me puse los cascos y ala, para adelante.

Ande, ande, ande… a si hasta que me canse y decidí para un poco ¿Dónde? En una especie de claro que estaba prácticamente seco. Eran las 11 de la mañana, ya había estado andando durante unas 3 horas. Me senté en un árbol y cerré un poco los ojos, podía escuchar el murmullo de los árboles al moverse al ritmo del viento, oler el frescor de la hierba mojada por el rocío de la mañana… estaba en… ¿cómo decirlo? Perfecta armonía. Abrí los ojos, una chica de no más de 20 años, preciosa, de una piel súper blanca, con el pelo muy claro… estaba entre los arboles observándome, su mirada me hacía sentir muy incómoda, indefensa... Me levante para preguntarla si estaba bien y si se había perdido, pero esta se movió tan rápido hacía mi que no tuve tiempo de moverme .Estaba a unos pasos, tenía mucho miedo, y mis preguntas ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué quería de mí? Estaban en mi cabeza.

-Estas sangrando –dijo mirándome con unos ojos que me resultaban familiares. Me mire a un pequeño rasguño que tenía en mi antebrazo, seguro que me lo había hecho al rozarme con alguna rama.

-Sí, bueno pero es solo pequeño. ¿Cómo te has movido tan rápido?-mi voz temblaba, era más alta de lo que me esperaba, sus ojos estaban posado en las gotitas de sangre que me resbalaban por el brazo.

-Lo siento… de veras que lo siento.

Me eche a correr había el bosque pero fue inútil, se prostro delante mío y me cogió del cuello, me levanto como si se tratara de una muñeca y…. una especie de lobo gigante rojizo la empujo y aparto de mí, tan rápido que salí "dispara" hacía un árbol. Estaba mareada del golpe, pero pude ver borrosamente como una manada de lobos se echaba a la caza de esa especie de "tipa" que casi me había matado. Después de que se me pasara más o menos el mareo me puse a correr como loca, tenia muchiisimo miedo, ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Que era esa cosa? ¿y los lobos?... no sabía contestar a nada , tenia temor a que los lobos me siguieran … me había hecho unos cuantos corte pero no me dolían nada , supongo que por la adrenalina.

Corría como nunca lo había hecho, no sabía dónde estaba, me había perdido… no tenía nada, todo lo que había traído lo había dejado en el puto claro al que nunca más iba a volver en mi vida. Vi humo que seguramente salía de una casa, la del guardabosque, a medida que me iba acercando pude ver que no se trataba de la del guardabosque, era muy rural pero tenía una camioneta a la entrada, seguro que había gente .Llame al timbre y dando golpes a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-salió una mujer asustada abrirme.

-¿Emily?-Mi cara de asombre lo dijo todo, era la casa de Sam, esto no estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Estas sangrando! Entra, rápido.

-Creo que me debería ir…-pasaba de entrar a esa casa.

-Ni se te ocurra, estas muy lejos del pueblo y no hay ninguna casa en km, además esas heridas te van a empezar a doler.-me cogió del brazo y me izo entrar.

-Siéntate en el sofá que ahora vuelvo con el botiquín.

No sé cómo había entrado, pero el estar dentro de la casa, aunque no me gustaba, me hacía sentir segura de cualquier cosa .La casa era bastante bonita, como las que aparecen en revistas de montaña, la chimenea, los cuadros, los muebles de madera… al fondo se encontraba una mesa enorme llenita de comida, con un montonazo de platos… ¿Qué hora era? !Dios ¡ eran las 2 del mediodía, como se me había pasado el tiempo escapando de lo que fueran esas cosas.

Vino Emily con un botiquín enorme, lleno de vendas, y montón de medicinas, pastillas, botes…

Mientras me estaba curando me empezó hablar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No… bueno yo…-no sabía que decirle, ¿era real lo que he había pasado?-estaba paseando por el bosque y me caí.-lo primero que se me ocurrió lo dije.

-Pues parecías asustada…-para mí, no se lo había creído.

-Si es que también me perdí.-intente cambiar de tema.- ¿cómo es que vivís en tan lejos de la reserva?

-Somos muy reservados y no nos gusta tener a mucha gente alrededor.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Lo siento .Ya te han quitado el vendaje del tobillo.

-Si bueno…

-Esto ya esta, si quieres te puedes quedar a comer, seguro que no le importara a Sam ni a los chicos que te quedes, normalmente no suele sobrar mucha comida pero hoy hice más de lo normal.

-Lo siento pero creo que ni debería estar en esta casa, como comprenderás y sabrás, no soporto a tu marido y aborrezco a la panda de niñatos que va con él , incluido mi hermano. Pero con todo el respeto claro está. Muchas gracias por ayudarme y curarme, pero creo que me debería de ir antes de que llegara, porque no me resultaría muy cómodo.

-No pasa nada. Si quieres llama a casa para que te lleven, o si quieres te puedo llevar yo como prefieras.

-Preferiría llamar a casa.

-Vale, como quieras cariño-me llevo donde el teléfono y me dejo solo supongo mientras ella dejaba el botiquín. Llame a mi madre, no tenía a otra persona a la que llamar.

-¡AUAUAUAU! ¡AUAUAUAU! ¡AUAUAUAU! ¡AUAUAUAU!

Dios no me lo podía creer, ya habían llegado y yo aun aquí.

-¡Ya estamos en casaaaaaaa!-una voz grave dijo nada mas atravesar la puerta.

Salí de la cocina (lugar donde se encontraba el teléfono) y fui directamente hacía la puerta, donde se encontraban los lameculos sin camiseta y con una especie de pantaloncitos cortos, no sé cómo podía pensar en ese momento que estaban buenísimos. Cuando me vieron se quedaron un poco en shock, seguro que estaban pensando ¿y esta que hace aquí?, yo no me pare en ningún momento, cuanto antes saliera de aquí mejor, por lo que mi objetivo final era la puerta principal.

-Hola –dije con la cabeza baja, mi madre me había enseñado a saludar siempre aunque no quisieras.

-Hola.-dijo Sam quien estaba un poco desconcertado. Bajo Emily abrazo a Sam y se dirigió hacia a mí.

-Espero que se te curen las herida, si sigues este camino podrás llegar a la carretera.

Me dejaron paso para salir de la casa, baje las escaleritas pequeñas y me tropecé con alguien, levante la cabeza y ¡no me lo podía creer! Que torpe soy.

-¿Estás bien?-me dijo posando su mirada de preocupación en mis ojos.

-Perfectamente, ¿Por qué no lo iba a estar? Y ahora si no te importa me gustaría irme.

-Si… -se aparto de mí.

-Ah dile a mi hermano…

-¡Leah! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?- dijo Set mientras corría hacia mí.

-¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le ha dado con preguntarme si estoy bien? ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¿Cómo iba a llega? Andando, me perdí y encontré esta casita. YA ESTA. Ahora me voy a casa, tu seguro que te quedaras a comer aquí ¿no? Pues ala, que te aproveche.

Me puse a correr por el camino que me había dicho Emily alejándome de esa casa. Mi corazón latía a 1000 por hora, esa cosa, esos lobos, esa casa, él… ¡NO!

* * *

**Lo siento muchisimo por no subir el capitulo antes , pero he tenido problemas personales que me han impedido seguir escribiendo.**

**A que ha sido muy buena idea meter a , claramente Irina? aunque no ha muerto porque sino no se lo va a poder decir lo de Nessy a los vulturis y Jake NO se ha ido de la manada.**

**¿Que pasara? jaja solo yo lo sé.**

**Espero que os halla gustado y que me digais por donde os gustaria que fuera la historia, no esta mal tener algunas ideas de mas.**

**Lie Black Cullen =D****


	9. ¿Qué le está pasando?

**LEAH**

¡Me arde la espalda!

Los últimos días había estado durmiendo mal, tenia frio, soñaba con una luz muy tenue… y justo hoy cuando todo eso se había pasado, empecé a sentir un dolor insoportable, como su un hierro recién sacado del fuego me quemara la parte baja de la espalda era insoportable.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-no dejaba de chillar, nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

-Leah ¡qué te pasa!-dijo entrando mi madre a la habitación muy asustada.

-¡Meeeee… ardeeee… laa… espaldaaaaaaaa…!

-¿Que ha pasado?, Leah que está ocurre-mi hermano se acerco a mí.

-Diosssss, ¿cómo te has hecho esto?–dijo al verme algo que supuestamente tenía en la espalda cuando me levantó la camiseta.

-Como te has hecho ese tatuaje-el dolor iba amainando, cada vez me sentía más débil. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando ¿habían dicho algo de un tatuaje? yo no me había hecho nada…

-¡Es como si se lo hubieran hecho al rojo vivo!

-Set llama ahora mismo a Sam, necesitamos que venga, esto seguro estará relacionado con vosotros. Y sube unos paños de agua, hay que bajarle el quemazón. ¡Ya!

-Bale…

No pude aguantar más, mis parpados se me cerraban poco a poco, sin remedio alguno, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerme despierta.

**...**

**SET**

¿Qué le ocurría a mi hermana?, ella no se podía transformar ¡no!, era casi imposible, no le había ocurrido lo que me paso a mí , o a los demás , esto era totalmente diferente.

Cogí el teléfono, Sam seguro que estaba en casa, hoy descansaba.

-¿Si? ¿Quién llama a estas horas?

-Sam necesito que vengas urgentemente a mi casa, ¡ya!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto todo asustado. Supongo que se esperaría lo peor, creería que le habría hecho algo a alguien.

-Es mi hermana le está pasando algo muy raro.

-Estoy ahora mismo ahí.

Subí corriendo con los paños húmedos, Leah estaba en la cama tumbada boca abajo, mi madre estaba acariciándola.

-Trae los paños, ¿Qué te ha dicho Sam?

-Que ahora vendría.-me acerque a verle el supuesto tatuaje, era muy raro, tenía dos ondas paralelas, y en sus extremos dos punto. Sin duda había sido grabada a fuego vivo, ¿pero cómo? Leah no había salido de noche, y menos a estas horas (5 de la madrugada).

-No se está transformando, esto es diferente Set, y me preocupa, quizás más de lo que me preocupaba por ti. Ella lo ha pasado muy mal, por eso no quería que supiera nada de esto, cuando me dijo Sam que el otro día casi lo descubre, me asuste mucho. Si llega a saber toda la verdad, tengo miedo que no nos llegue a perdonar por no habérselo dicho.

-Mama no te preocupes, lo hicimos para que no sufriera mas, si hubiera sabido que Jake la había dejado para no hacerla daño, no sé que podría haber hecho.

-auuuuuuu

-YA está aquí Sam, ábrele.

Baje lo más rápido que puse las escaleras para abrirle, llego a pata.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has descontrolado?-pregunto, ya que no le había podido decir nada por teléfono.

-No, Leah se ha despertado chillando, tiene un tatuaje grabado a fuego vivo en la espalda.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un tatuaje?

-Sí.

Entramos en la habitación.

-Sam, estoy muy asustada que es lo que le está pasando.-mi madre ya no pudo contener las lagrimas.

-No sé, déjame ver.-Miro muy bien la forma del dibujo, y después dijo- esto no puede ser… he vito esto antes pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que significa. Será mejor que llamemos a Billy. Set ve corriendo y dile a Billy exactamente esto que te voy a decir: _alama ya mchawi_.

La suerte que teníamos es que Billy solo vivía a pocos minutos de aquí, ni siquiera me transforme. Entre rápidamente a su casa sin llamar ni nada y le desperté.

-Billy, hay una emergencia, necesito que vengas a mi casa, Sam me ha dicho que te diga _alama ya mchawi_.

Se levanto rapidamente, cogio su silla de ruedas y sin decir ni una sola palabra cogio el coche,poniendo direccion ami casa con toda velocidad.

Cuando llegamos, cogi la silla de ruedas y a Billy para subir por las escaleras.

-Dejazmela va a ser mejor que te vallas fuera de la habitacion con tu hijo Sue. Sam tu quedate aqui.

-Bale .- abrace a mi madre que no dejaba de tiritar y llorar.

Fuimos a esperar al comedor mientras me preguntaba ¿Cual era el significado de la palabras que Sam me había dicho?. De lo que si que estaba seguro esque había algo que no iva muy bien .Tanto mi madre como yo estabamos muy preocupados, no queriamos que ella se viera involucrada en esto.

* * *

**¿Hola que tal? ¿Qué hos ha parecido? jajajaja haber ,el significado de las palabras que Sam le dijo a Set son: la marca de la hechicera.**

**Leah no se va a transformar en loba, si no en hechicera ya que todas las tribus tienen una , y sinceramente una de las pocas cosas que no me gustaron en la saga fue que las chicas tambien se transformaran. Bien ,para los que lo hayan adivinado y para lo que no, valla sorpresa jajaja**

**He querido dejar asi de interesante este capitulo ya que no voy a poder escribir durante una o dos semanas por cuestiones personales, por lo que os dejo con la miel en los labios jajajajajaja.**

**Deciros que apartir de aqui la cosa va ha estar mucho mas interesante y emocionante, sobre todo el tema de Jake y Leah. Adelantaros que no queda mucho para la "pelea" de los vulturis con los cullen. En ese dia se desharrollara todo.**

**¡Espero que os alla gustado!**

**Lie****


	10. la verdad

**Set**

-Sam, Billy ¿Qué le pasa?

-Sue, de momento no te puedo decir mucho porque solo había leído un poco sobre lo que le está pasado, ya que desde hace muchos años. Necesito ir a mi casa y leerme de nuevo.

-¿Pero está bien? ¿Qué es esa marca?

-Set, por la tarde volveremos y ya os lo explicaremos todo. Hay que esperar a que Leah se despierte, ya va siendo hora que sepa que es lo que ha estado pasando los últimos años en la reserva. Hasta la tarde.

Leah se va a morir si se entera de todo, no creo que lo pueda soportar...

**Leah**

-¿Qué ha pasado?-estaba totalmente desorientada, no me acordaba de prácticamente nada.

-Leah, mi niña, todo está bien.-mi madre se encontraba a mi lado, me recordaba cuando era pequeña y estaba enferma, muchas veces se cogía el día libre para mimarme.

-¿Qué hora es?-la luz entraba por mi ventana intensamente.

-Van a ser las seis de la tarde.

¡Qué tarde era! No sé cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo metida en cama.

-Leah, va a ser mejor que te des una ducha y que luego bajes a comer algo, va a venir alguien que te va a explicar todo.

-Vale, aunque no te advierto que no voy a comer mucho, tengo el estómago mareado.-seguramente vendrá algún médico a que me explique qué es lo que me ha estado pasando los últimos días: los mareos, la pérdida de equilibrio, el no poder dormir por la noche y la quemazón.

**Después de 2 horas…**

Ringgg

-Ya están aquí, Leah pasa al comedor y siéntate.

-Hola Sue.-una voz masculina saludo a mi madre.

-Pasad al salón, ella ya está allí.

-Hola Leah… Te tenemos que contar todo lo que ha estado pasando a lo largo de estos años y la importancia que vas a tener para todos nosotros. ¡No! Espera, por favor, déjanos contártelo y luego ya te puedes ir si quieres.

Me estaba vacilando ¿no?, ¿Qué coño hacia aquí Billy, Quil Ateara y Sam?

**Billy**

-Leah, como ya sabrás nuestra tribu viene de los lobos. Todo empezó cuando se establecieron en este fondeado, adquirió destreza en la pesca y en la construcción. Otro grupo, quiso aprovecharse de todo lo que habíamos conseguido y de lo que teníamos, nos echaron ya que eran muchos más que nosotros. Pudimos salvarnos embarcamos en canoas y huimos.

Kaheleha fue el primer espíritu jefe de nuestra historia, él nos ayudo con más guerreros a expulsar al bando contrario, usando diferentes estrategias. Estos a consecuencia se fueron por miedo a la magia que poseíamos.

Pasaron generaciones hasta que Utlapa un espíritu guerrero muy codicioso, quiso extenderse y dirigir un imperio. Al escuchar esto el jefe de los guerreros, Taha Aki, le detuvo ordenándole que no se convirtiera en espíritu…** (Bill sigue con la historia)**

Hubo una persona, también inmortal, que ayudaba a todos los espíritus y más tarde al hombre lobos, que fue la hechicera de la cual hay pocos documentos. De la escasa información que aparece en las pocas escrituras que tenemos, dice que podía controlar todos los elementos, ayudaba, aconsejaba y curaba a los lobos cuando les hacía falta.

Me pase durante estas últimas horas investigando, leyendo, rebuscando… y esto último me llevó a un papelito insignificante, pero con una gran carga. Se trataba de dos dibujos, un collar y tu marca, la marca que se te ha quedado grabada en la espalda como si te la hubieran hecho al rojo vivo, simboliza la nueva hechicera. Y el collar, una triqueta, con 3 piedras a los lados y en el centro un rubí.

-¿Ya habéis acabado? ¿Me estáis dando a entender que Sam y sus lameculos son hombres lobo y yo soy la súper hechicera? ¡Ah! Y ¿que el collar que llevo es el que decís?

-Bueno… más o menos.

-Jajajajaja dios creéis que soy gilipollas ¿no? Haber, seamos realistas ¿quién se va a creer eso? NADIE, o al menos alguien que tenga algo de perspicacia. –Se levantó del sofá y empezó andar hacia la puerta, Sam estaba quieto, ni la mas mínima expresión en su cara.

-¿Entonces como explicas lo que te ha estado sucediendo? ¿Lo que viste en el bosque cuando aquella vampira casi te mata? ¿Los cambios por los que pasaron Jake, Set y todos aquellos que van detrás de Sam?- se quedó inmóvil, delante de la puerta escuchando todo lo que le estábamos diciendo.

-Hija es verdad, al morir tu padre, uno de los "ancianos" de la tribu, me quede a cargo de todas las responsabilidades que tenía, y una de ellas era esta.

-Mirad, lo siento pero no voy a entrar en este juego, ya he escuchado suficiente.-aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse cerrando la puerta con un golpe.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-pregunto Sue.

-Creo que la mejor forma de demostrarle que es cierto, es transformándonos delante suya, así podrá comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.- Sam tenía toda la razón, si queríamos que ella creyera en lo que le dijimos, era mejor demostrárselo.

-Dejádmelo a mí, antes de que sea medianoche nos creerá.

**

* * *

**

**Hola chics, lo siento muchiiiiiisimo por no actualizar pronto, pero es que tuve unos problemas MUY GRAVES personales que no me dejaron continuar con la historia.**

**¿Qué deciros? Que me encanta escribir para vosotrs y que cada una de las historias que escribo y leo me hace sentir muy feliz.**

**Como a lo mejor ya os habéis dado cuenta, he cambiado lo de los reviews y ahora me podéis comentar todos, anónimos y con cuenta.**

**Muchas gracias todos!**


	11. ¿Cómo ha podido?

**Leah**

Era una absoluta estupidez lo que habían dicho, es verdad que había algunas cosas que no encajaban, pero ¿hombre lobo? ¿Collares raros? ¿Hechiceras? bueno… ¿esto qué es? ¡La vida real o una película!

Necesitaba olvidarme de lo que me acababan de decir, relajarme…

El mejor sitio el bosque, seguro que el viento sería capaz de llevarse todos mis tormentos que revoloteaban en mi cabeza.

Después de andar 20 minutos sin rumbo, encontré un camino y lo seguí, la verdad es que no lo conocía de nada, sentía una especie de sensación rara, pero en ese momento me daba igual.

Anduve y anduve ¡y qué casualidad! Una casita en medio del bosque. Definitivamente mi sino me estaba tomando el pelo.

Cuando me gire, algo no me gustó mucho. Se encontraban a 10 metros de mi Sam, Quil,Set, Paul, Jared y algunos más que conocía de vista. Me quede mirando fijamente a Set, que tenía un rostro de preocupación y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Leah, la única forma que nos creas es que puedas ver como somos en realidad. Esto te lo tendríamos que haber demostrado hace tiempo, pero preferimos que no te vieras involucrada en todo esto, aunque la verdad es que lo complicó todo.

-Dejadme pasar.

-No te acerques más Leah.

En ese mismo instante Set, Jake y un chico de transformaron en lobos. ¿Cómo era capaz? ¿Eso era imposible? ¡Todo lo que me habían dicho era verdad! el lobo, el lobo rojizo que me salvó y con el que estuve el primer día que regrese a la Push ¡era Jake!

Mil lágrimas resbalaban por mi fina cara y una sola pregunta en mi cabeza ¿Cómo ha podido?

En ese mismo instante Sam se acercó a mí, me agarró de la cintura y me llevó a adentro de la cabaña.

-¡Hola! -salió Emily a recibir a los que eran su familia-¿Qué ha…? Será mejor que me vaya a prepararle un té.

-Por favor dile a los chicos que se vallan.-ella asintió con la cabeza.

Me llevó al salón, donde Emily me curó la herida, aunque esta creo que nunca se podría cerrar. No dejaba de llorar, Jake ¿Cómo había podido hacerme esto? ¿Por qué no me dijeron esto antes? ¿y Set? Mi propio hermano…

-Toma, será mejor que te lo tomes.-Emily se retiró, yéndose al piso de arriba.

-Leah, estamos aquí para proteger a la reserva de los fríos, como la mujer que te intentó matar. Es como un pequeño chip que se activa al estar cerca de los vampiros, provocando una serie de transformaciones que desembocan en la transformación de licántropos. Pocos de la reserva lo tienen, solo aquellos que sean descendientes directos de los quileutes originales.

El porqué no te lo quisimos contar, tiene una razón: yo soy el líder de la manda, y como tal estoy aquí para dirigir y proteger al resto de mi familia, por lo que una de las reglas oficiales es el no desvelar el secreto. Esto se complico cuando Jake se transformo en uno de los nuestros, él te amaba más de lo que te puedas imaginar, no quería hacerte daño y tenía miedo a que le rechazaras por lo que era. Asique prefirió dejarte, como yo le había aconsejado y ordenado. Jake estuvo durante semanas aparado de nosotros, quería estar solo y cuando se entero de lo que pasó **(Su intento de suicidio), **dos meses después, se sentía tan mal que quiso contártelo todo, perovio que tu ya estabas empezando a rehacer tu vida, y que eso te causaría aun más daño.

Cuando regresaste pensamos que todo iba a ser más fácil, pero empezaron a surgir pequeños imprevistos como que descubrieras donde estaba esta cabaña, la tensión que había entre todos y lo mal que lo estaba pasando Set y tu madre.

Ahora, ya sé que es demasiado pronto para proponértelo, pero déjanos ayudarte con lo que te está pasando, sé una más de la familia.

-¡Después de la bomba que me acabas de soltar pretendes que me haga amiga de vosotros! Mira Sam, mi forma de pensar sigue siendo la misma después de todo. Me pase durante 3 meses tirada en cama por vuestra culpa, por haberme arrebatado a lo que yo mas quería, estuve ¡2! Semanas ingresada en el hospital por no comer casi nada y lo peor casi ¡me MUERO! ¿Te crees que tienes el derecho de pedirme eso? Yo creo que ¡no!, yo se me valer por mí misma, no necesito a nadie. Y ahora si me dejas me gustaría irme.- las lágrimas que antes me salían a borbotones de mis ojos esmeraldas se habían convertido en una adrenalina que corría por mis venas como si se tratara de fuego. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan cabreada, tan estúpida y sobre todo tan ingenua.

Me levante del sofá y esquivando la mesita que estaba al lado de mis pies Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de aquella casa que me causaba tanto asco. Delante de ella estaban todos los de la "supuesta manada", Set y Jake estaban hablando juntos, me acerque a ellos y no lo pude evitar ¡ le di una bofetada alucinante!

-¡Jacob Black! Eres el hombre más miserable que he conocido en mi vida ¡TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!- acto seguido me gire, mire a mi hermano y le dije- ¡Tú, ya no eres mi hermano! ¡OLVIDAROS todos de mí, yo ya no existo para vosotros!

Jake salió detrás de mí y me agarró de la mano…

-Leah yo...- me di la vuelta, una fuerza superior a mí me mandaba mover la mano, estirarla. Entonces, una bocanada de aire lanzó a Jake por los aires.

-Ni se te vuelva a ocurrir tócame en tu puta vida-concluí.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado.**

**Para los que le gusten las historias de Emmet y Rosalie, tengo una historia de un AMIGA MIA subida a través de mi cuenta, se llama Ecospay y os la recomiendo.**

**Muchiisimas gracias!**


	12. Despues de un poco de tiempo

**LEAH**

Todo transcurrió muy rápido desde la noche en que me entere de todo.

Deje de hablar a mi madre y a Set, porque literalmente no había ganas y porque no sería capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra que no les resultara ofensiva. A pesar de que la culpa la tuviera el maldito chip ese que se activaba como una lucecita, los demás también la tenían:

Mi madre al igual que mi hermano, por no se sentarse y contármelo todo desde un principio ¡es que no fueron capaces de hacerlo cuando vieron que todo se torció! y Jake… siempre habíamos sido "Jake y Leah, la pareja perfecta" durante prácticamente toda la vida. No había amado a otra persona que no fuera a él (aunque sí me fijaba en otros chicos, que una este a dieta no significa que no pueda ver el escaparate) ¡¿cómo fue capaz de pensar que yo le rechazaría? ¡Qué tendría miedo de él! Yo NUNCA lo podría hacer. No sé cómo fue capaz de ocultármelo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo transformándose, de verme llorar las mentiras que me contaba al no poder estar conmigo, de no hablarme, de no dejarle ayudar, por guiarse de Sam y ¡romper con migo!

Ahora me vienen y me dicen: "no, él te quería mucho, pero te dejo para no hacerte daño y protegerte..." ¡y una mierda! Es lo que yo digo, porque lo hizo al revés, me hizo más daño del que una persona se puede imaginar. Si me hubiera querido de verdad no hubiera permitido que le ordenaran esa estupidez… ahora él tiene que cargar con esa culpa, la de haber perdido el amor verdadero que le da una mujer a un hombre, y que fue capaz de, casi, dejarlo todo por haberlo perdido…

En cuanto se refiere a mis "poderes", bueno digamos que me entere detalladamente de todo. Mi abuela tenía en su antigua pasa, escondidos detrás de unos ladrillos, un grimorio enorme con un montón de formulas, hechizos etc.… que me ayudaría en mi aprendizaje, y una especie de diario que habían escrito de generación en generación desde que se murió la 2ª hechicera. Según este, el chip de la primogénita sería activado a partir de que esta cumpliera los 17 y los lobos tuvieran problemas o la necesitaran, también aparecía información sobre el colgante, vamos que tenía un gran poder, vamos como en las películas y la marca, me temo que la tendría para siempre.

Estuve practicando durante estos 2 meses, y aunque era nueva en esto, no se me daba nada mal, es más, ya me sabía de memoria unos 60 conjuros aunque eso no era nada comparados con los 4.500 conjuros, hechizos, ríos… que tenía el grimorio.

Seguro que todos se preguntaran que porque no me fui después de saberlo, muy sencillo: 1º porque no les quería dejar las cosas tan fáciles, 2º no quería darle problemas a mi padre al irme a vivir otra vez con él, 3º si era inmortal ¡que mas me daba quedarme a joderles un poco! y por último y más importante, si algún día los lobos me necesitan, ver como se arrastraban por el suelo a suplícarme que les ayudara. Ya sé, es muy cruel, pero fue más lo que todos hicieron.

**…..**

Divise a los lejos un cartelito que me indicaba una salida hacia el bosque, exactamente 3 km antes de llegar a Forcks. No sé porque los Cullen tuvieron que comprarse una casa tan lejos del centro del pueblo, supongo que será porque son numerosos.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Bella y a Edward y darles la enhorabuena en persona, al fin y al cabo se casaron hace ya algunos meses y solo les felicite por teléfono.

Por lo que me entere estuvieron como 2 meses de luna de miel, ¡como se tuvieron que divertir! Jajaja me pareció extraño cuando me dijo Carlisle hace ya 2 meses y medio que no podría ver mucho a Bella, supongo que sería porque está buscando una universidad.

Aparqué a un lado de la entrada principal. Subí por la puerta y…

_Ding dong…_

-¡Hola! –Alice me abrió la puerta

-Hola ¡Cuánto tiempo!- estaba totalmente desconcertada al verme postrada delante de ella.

-¿Qué…? Tu… yo no te había visto.

-Estoy delante de ti jajaja como no me vas a ver- esta chica a pesar de ser maja y todo lo que tú quieras, es un poquito rara.

-Sí... Bueno ¿qué querías?- enseguida se recompuso.

-Venía a ver a Bella y a tu hermano.

-Lo siento… no están en casa

-¿Y cuando vuelven?

-No…no están aquí en Forks

-Alice, déjala pasar, tiene que saber esto.-una voz femenina me invitaba a entrar en la casa.

-¡No!

-¿Perdona?- ¿que tuviera que saber yo?

-No sé si estaría de acuerdo… Bella soy yo, la cuidaba de ti hasta que ellos vinieran, y soy yo la que se va a llevar la bronca de Edward.

-Me da igual si lo está como si no lo está, no te va a decir nada, tú tranquila. A lo mejor nos puede ayudar

-Pasa, está en el salón. Por favor no te asustes, necesitas escuchar todo.

Me quedé atónita cuando vi a Bella tumbada en la cama con barrigón enorme. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? Sé cómo pasó… pero no era posible, esa tripa era de 9 meses y ella se fue hace como unos… a no ser que se marchará ya en estado.

* * *

**Hola muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, me ponen muy contenta leerlos.**

**Porfin! Leah va a visitar a Bella, jajaja aunque Bella le diga Alice que no le va a echar la bronca Edward, ella se presiente que le va a caer una muy gorda. Lo de que Alice no había visto a Leah , esque ella como es ya hechicera ,no la puede ver en sus visiones.**

**En el proximo capi: Edward va a llegar de ir a cazar con los demas para Bella (ya que han descubierto que con la sangre no le hace tanto daño Nessy) y se va ha encontrar con Leah ¿qué pasara?(Leah y Edward se llebaban bien).**

**Lie Black Cullen =D***


	13. Los frios

**LEAH**

-¡Bella! ¡Felicidades! Jajaja ¿no?- no sabía si darle la enhorabuena o darle mi compasión.

-Sí, felicítame todo lo que quieras jajaja ¡au! No me hagas reír mucho, que si no me duele- se quejo.

-Vale, ¡como os lo pasasteis en la luna de miel no!

-Sí, bueno, no duro mucho. Leah, va siendo hora que sepas quienes son los Cullen.

-Bella, no-Alice se negó nada.

-Si Alice, ella lo tiene que saber, es inmortal como lo voy a ser yo, y va a ser la única amiga que tenga que la haya hecho de niña.-¿Cómo podía saber lo mío? ¡Jake! Seguro.

-¿Cómo? Haber por favor ya no quiero más secretos, estoy harta de que todo el mundo no me tome en cuenta. Si tienes algo que contarme dímelo, aunque Alice este en contra, porque si no lo haces lo voy a descubrir por mi misma y va a ser peor.

-Bella, al menos espera a Edward y a los demás, sería lo correcto.

-Hola, ya llegamos con el repuesto de sangre- un voz burlona entro por la puerta del recibidor. Alice fue corriendo a decirle a Emmet, él que había llegado, y a los demás que no estaban ellas solas en casa.

-¿Qué hace aquí esta brujita?

-¿Perdona? Para empezar a mí no me llames brujita, si quisiera tumbarte ahora mismo en el suelo lo haría sin ningún problema ¿quieres que te lo demuestre? Hola Edward.

-¿Bella?

-Edward compréndeme, va a ser la única amiga que tenga de toda la vida, además me podría ayudar.

-Haber dejar de hablar sin que me entere- en ese mismo instante pensé "¿qué coño está pasando? ¿Qué le han hecho a bella?"

-Nosotros no le hemos hecho nada, Leah.

-¿cómo...has…?

-Va a ser mejor que te sientes, esto va para rato.

-Edward y su familia…-en ese mismo momento Bella se cayó, debió de ser porque el bebe se movió ¿cómo le podía haber daño?

-Le hace daño porque no es un bebe normal. Va a ser mejor que le cuente yo nuestra historia. Leah, nosotros no somos como los demás, como tú ya sabrás por las historias de tu tribu, hace muchos años llegaron los fríos, o como vosotros preferís llamarlos chupa sangre. Entre el jefe que había en esa época y un frío hicieron un pacto, mientras no mataran ni pasaran el límite, se podrían quedar.

-Vosotros sois los fríos.-supe quien eran en el mismo momento en que los menciono, aunque su actitud, físico y personalidad con el tiempo me lo habrían dicho. Pero ¿por qué Bella?

-Yo me enamore de ella, intente luchar contra lo que sentía, pero me fue imposible, además, como ya sabrás, ella no es de las que ponen mucho de su parte. Contestando a tu pregunta de cómo puedo escuchar lo que piensas, algunos de nosotros tienen dones, yo, Jasper y Alice tenemos. Puedo escuchar todo lo que piensan las personas, excepto Bella.-"Entonces si tanto la quería ¿cómo fue capaz de dejarla?"- Porque no quería que fuera como nosotros y ni hacerla daño. Pero fue el mayor error que he podido cometer en mi vida, porque le hice mucho más daño, y nunca me lo perdonare. Te cuento esto por Bella, te aprecio porque eres la amiga de ella y si no fueras inmortal, como nos explico Jake, quizás nunca sabrías quienes somos, y porque Bella está así.

-¿Pero cómo puede estar embarazada? Es algo imposible, a no ser que fuera de otro…

-El Bebe es mío, en un principio es imposible que se queden embarazas las vampiras, porque no pueden sufrir ningún tipo de transformación en sus cuerpos, pero al tratarse de una humana todo cambia. Ahora el bebe es medio vampiro y medio humano, por lo que crece más rápido que cualquier otro, haciéndole daño a ella. También eso tiene que ver con que se alimenta de sangre, ya que la comida normal no le basta.

-¿y yo cómo os puedo ayudar?

-Jake nos ha contado lo que eres, y que puedes hacer cosas increíbles.

-No me lo puedo creer, ese chucho asqueroso…

-¡He! Esta chica me está empezando a caer mejor, pertenece a nosotros bando jajajajajajaja- dijo Emmet desde el jardín. Después de que entraran a la casa y Edward me empezara a contar todo, los demás se dispersaron por. Alice y Jasper supongo que se fueron al garaje con los coches, Emmet al estar ocupando el salón, no podía ver la tele por lo que se fue al jardín a escuchar y Rose, calentó la sangre, la metió en un vaso en el que no se veía el contenido y se sentó al lado de Bella sin decir nada.

-Bella tiene muchos dolores, y me mata verla sufrir, por eso nos preguntamos si sabes algún conjuro, hechizo, pócima o algo que puede calmar el dolor que sufre.

-¡Sí! Contad conmigo, de momento sé me muy pocos conjuros, tendría que traerme el grimorio, aunque me sé una especie de brebaje que podría hacer ahora, pero necesito los ingredientes.- quería ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, no iba a permitir que mi mejor amiga lo pasara mal, aunque esta me hubiera mentido. La verdad, me daba igual, los Cullen siempre habían sido agradables conmigo, exceptuando a Rosalie que siempre me miraba mal y Emmet al que no soportaba por la prepotencia que tenía, y su humor sarcástico. Cuando le dije que les ayudaría, Edward cambio inmediatamente la expresión de la cara.

-Dime las hiervas que necesitas que las buscamos ahora mismo.-estaba dispuesto a salir a por ellas ahora, ¡como quería Bella! Me alegraba saber que al menos a una de nosotras alguien que la quería de verdad.

-Necesito: Albahaca, Cúrcuma, Hinojo, Macadamia y Salvia .

-¡Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice!- les llamo a todos.

-Edward, ya hemos escuchado lo que hay que traer.- inmediatamente todos se fueron a la velocidad de la luz a buscar, supongo, lo que acababa de decirles. Bella alargo el brazo y me cogió de la mano.

-Muchas gracias por entender todo esto, y por querer ayudarme, eres una amiga de verdad.- se emociono tanto que le cayeron dos lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Como no lo iba a hacer Bella?

-Ya estamos aquí con lo que dijiste.

-¡Qué rápido!

-Cuando se trata de Bella, Edward siempre es muy rápido jajajajaja -a este un día le voy a matar si le tengo que soportar durante toda la eternidad.

-Vamos a la cocina.

Durante no más de 15 minutos tuve la poción, no olía muy bien, pero seguro que funcionaba. No era tan potente como otras que estaban en el grimorio, pero de momento hasta que volviera otra vez, le calmaría el dolor.

-Bella, toma. No tengas miedo, al estar hecho de hierbas no va a dañar al bebe.-Se lo tomo a traguitos ya que estaba bastante caliente.

-Ahora necesito que te relajes. Te voy a hacer una cosa.

Me arrodillé a un lado de ella, apoye mis manos en su tripa y empecé a recitar un conjuro de sanación, seguro que tendría alguna herida interna en el cuerpo y sería capaz de curarla, aunque no fuera suficiente para todas.

-Majeshi ya uwezo wa kuponya miungu nitakulinda na utunzaji wa wewe.-al terminar le pregunte- ¿Cóme estas?

-¡Es increible! Casi no tengo ningun dolor, me siento tranquila, como si estubiera en una nube para ser mas exactos.

Edward se puso muy contento y me empezo a agradecer lo que había hecho.

-Edward me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde. Al llegar a casa voy a mirar el grimorio para ver si hay otro tipo de brebajo o alguna cosa que le quite completamente el lo hay , que seguro, traere botellas llenas para que se las beba Bella, es muy importante que al bebe aun le sigas dando alimento, ya sea sangre o comida normal.

-Bale, y otra vez , muchas gracias Leah , de todo corazon, no me va a llegar la eterniudad para agradecete lo que acabas de hacer por ella.

Le sonrei, y acto seguido me fui dandole un beso en la frente a Bella , la cual tambien me agradecio lo que hice.

**

* * *

**

Bueno espero que os aya gustado. En el siguiente capitulo va a pasar una cosita muy emocionante, muy muy esperada por tods jaja Leah y Jake... ya os lo podeis imaginar.

**Muchas gracias besitos!**

**Lie Black Cullen =D* **


	14. EL BESO

**LEAH**

"_Leah, no tengo tiempo de ir a por las cosas de esta noche, por favor ve al súper mercado y cómpralas. _

_-Bebidas, nubes de chuchería, patatas y lo que se te ocurra."_

¿Por qué al final siempre tengo que ir yo a por las cosas? ¿No lo podía hacer Set? No, el está muy ocupando correteando por el bosque ¡cómo si se tratara de Heidi! En tal caso, me tocaba ir a mí al centro a comprar la comida para esta noche. Como todos los años desde que tengo memoria, una vez cada 365 días los más ancianos de la reserva se reúnen a las 10 de la noche, hasta las 2 o 3 de la madrugada en la playa con los niños y con las personas que quieran escuchar las viejas historias de nuestra tribu, rodeando una hoguera enorme. Hace como 2 años que no voy a esta celebración por los últimos acontecimientos, para ser sinceros, de pequeña era la fiesta que mas esperaba a lo largo de todo el año, ni la navidad ni mi cumpleaños superaban la alegría que me producía esta reunión. En ella siempre acababa cantando la canción de Peter Pan ¡a los peques le encantaban! Aunque este año no sé si iría, me trae muchos recuerdos...

Me subí a mi habitación, aparte las cortinas ¡hacía un día espléndido! me cambie de ropa, me puse unas alpargatas de tacón que se ataban a los tobillos, una camiseta simple de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos. Acto seguido me fui al baño para hacerme una coleta, la cual me quedaba genial con el flequillo que tenía y los bucles rizados.

Fui en coche, pasaba de ir andando, no había ganas.

-Hola buenas tardes.-salude a toda la gente que estaba en la tienda.

-Hola Leah- la dependienta me saludó.

Cogí una cesta y me puse a buscar las cosas.

-Dios mío ¡qué bueno está!

-Si tía, a ese le dejaría que me hiciera un par de favores.

-Ufffff es que esta de toma pan y moja.

Pero bueno definitivamente estas chicas son unas salidas ¿qué comentarios son esos? Todo el establecimiento, incluidas las típicas madres las que le tienen a los niños nada más llegar a casa la merienda, estaban cuchicheando sobre alguien que estaba a fuera, seguro que no era para tanto, ellas no estaban acostumbras a ver chicos guapos, exceptuando a alguien. Cuando tuve la cesta a tope fui a pagar.

-Hola cariño ¿Todo esto?

-Sí.

-¿Vas a ir este año a la reunión?- de veza en cuando giraba la cabeza para mirar por la puerta.

- No sé, de momento no creo porque no tengo muchas ganas.

-Sería una pena, Lili mi hija quiere volver a escuchar la canción de Peter Pan, dice que nadie la canta como tú.

-Jajaja ¡qué rica! De todas formas hace mucho que no canto y no sé si podre estar a la altura- mientras que teníamos una fructífera conversación (ironía), me pasaba por los infrarrojos la compra.

-Pues cariño, nosotros te estaremos esperando. En total son 42,75 €.

-Ok, toma.-saqué el monedero y le di el billete de 50 € que mi madre me había dejado al lado de la notita.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.- cogí las bolsas y me fui para fuera.

No me lo podía creer, esto era muy fuerte.

-¡Eh! Guapísima ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

Un chico, alto, musculoso, rubio y buenísimo estaba apoyado en una moto negra de gran cilindrada, la preferida de Jake, y me llamaba a mí. En ese mismo momento me acorde de quien era ¡Brais! ¡El del aeropuerto! ¿Cómo estaba aquí?

Vio que salía cargada y se acerco a ayudarme.

-Déjame a mí, una hermosura como tú nunca a de llevar peso.-me sonrió y casi me da algo, definitivamente no me fije mucho en el aeropuerto, era súper mono, además tenía los dientes más bonitos y brillantes que en mi vida había visto.

-Claro que me acuerdo de tí, Brais. De todas formas puedo llevar las bolsas yo sola, aunque te agradecería que me ayudaras a llevarlas a mi coche.- no pude pasar desapercibido los comentarios que se hacían a nuestras espalda "¡Mira que culo!","no me extraña que se valla con Leah, ella también es guapísima!"," Puff si es que me lo comía enterito!", "¡no tiene ningún desperdicio!" "¡Que guarra es, siempre se lleva a los mas buenos!"... confirmado, las chicas de la reserva estaban faltas de chicos guapos.

-Sí claro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que almejar te iba hacer una visita, uno no se puede olvidar de una belleza como tú.

-Jajaja- me salió una risa un tanto rara.

-Bueno, ¿tienes la tarde libre?

-Desde luego que sí. Mira, vivo a 5 min de aquí, dejo el coche y las cosas, y vuelvo, así no contaminamos tanto jajaja- la verdad es que no tenía ninguna otra cosa mejor que hacer, además no echaban nada en la tele y todas estas tarde había estado repasando el grimorio por lo que ya me aburría.

De vez en cuando le hacía una pequeña visita a los Cullen, Bella cada día iba mejorando y eso me ponía muy contento.

-Vale te espero aquí.-se mordió el labio superior en plan sexy y me guiñó uno de sus ojos azules.

**BRAIS**

¡Qué belleza! no sé cómo no la había venido a visitar antes... en tal caso tenía toda la tarde para estar con ella ¿donde la podía llevar? No se ningún sitio bonito por aquí. Seguro que aquellos chicos que salen de la farmacia saben de un sitio bonito donde llevar a una chica, ya que por la pinta que tenían, altos y musculosos, ligarían mucho.

-¡Hola tíos! ¿Qué pasa? Mirad ¿sabéis de algún sitio donde ir con una belleza? Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero ¿o?

-jajaja dudo mucho que se trate de un bellezón, en esta reserva no suele haber muchos, por no decir ninguno-el de la derecha se echo a reír, le había caído bien, cosa que al del centro no.

-Nosotros somos Quil, Embry y Jake. Por supuesto que sabemos un sitio, es bonito y además a las tías les encanta, la playa a 3 km de aquí.

-Si jajajaja aunque también depende de lo que quieras hacer con ella. Es el sitio perfecto para dar paseos por el día y por la noche, ya sabes.

-Si, básicamente es lo que necesito.- me estaban cayendo súper bien, excepto el tal Jake, su mirada era inquietante.

-Va a ser mejor que no te acerques a ellos.-mi bellezón se acerco a mi medio mosqueada, ¿qué había hecho?

-Hola Leah.- contestaron todos al unisonó

-Ahora me entendéis porque os dije que era un bellezón ¿no?- la miraron de pies a cabeza.

-Si, por supuesto, siempre lo ha sido- por fin el tipo del centro, Jake, pronuncio palabra, aunque me estaba matando con la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que ha habido personas que no me han sabido aprovechar ¿verdad?, será mejor que nos vallamos, no quiero perder más tiempo con estos.

Definitivamente algo había pasado entre estos, el tipo no paraba de apretar los puños, parecía que estaba contando para sus adentros y en su mirada había algo raro, entre celos y rabia. Me daba igual, por lo que parecía la historia no había acabado muy bien que se diga.

-Bueno chicos, os dejo. Espero veros.

-Sí, bueno...

-Vámonos- exigió Leah.

Nos alejamos de estos los cuales se nos quedaron mirando como si fuéramos bichos raros mientras nos poníamos los cascos y nos montábamos en mi preciosa moto.

**LEAH**

Después de estar como 2 horas yendo viniendo por la playa hablando sobre nuestras vidas, nos sentamos en una de las muchas rocas que había.

-Bueno ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero qué paso antes entre aquellos chicos y tú?- sabía que había estado evitando esa pregunta, pero era inevitable que la hiciera.

-Bueno, digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien, me traicionaron como amigos.-claro esta no le pensaba contar los verdaderos motivos.

-Ese chico, el moreno más alto. Fue tu novio ¿no?- me calle- lo siento no te lo debería de haber preguntado.

-No, está bien. Sí, fue mi novio pero lo dejamos hace tiempo. Me hizo mucho daño. Pero como ya te he dicho eso paso hace tiempo, ahora lo único que siento por él es indiferencia.- o al menos es lo que quería aparentar.

-Ok.

No sé cómo se me dio en aquel instante el mover la cabeza hacia el acantilado, un enorme lobo rojizo de escondía entre los árboles observándonos fijamente. La rabia me pudo, esto era lo máximo que podía soporta ¿qué diablos hacía espiándonos?

-Brais ¿quieres venir esta noche a la playa? No pienses mal, hoy a las 10 hay una fiesta en la que se cuentan historias antiguas de mi tribu, está muy bien.-seguro que eso no le iba a gustar mucho que se diga al chucho asqueroso.

- Suena bastante bien.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Es que son las 8 y tengo que volver para preparar unas cosas.

-Vale, te llevo ¿no?

-No, muchas gracias. Tengo que hacer una cosa, no te preocupes aquí todo el mundo me conoce y no les importara acercarme a casa.

-Ok, como quieras.

-Entonces ¿hasta esta noche?

-Sí. ¿Te parece bien quedar en el mismo sitio que no encontramos hoya eso de las 21:45?

-Si.-me dio un par de besos y me eche a correr ¡le iba a contar las cuarenta!

Subí a lo alto del acantilado.

Inmóvil, sin ningún indicio de movimiento ni de habla me contemplaba.

-¡¿Quién te crees tú para espiarme?-ni una sola palabra, sus ojos confusos me miraban.

-¡Di algo!

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me arrepiento de haberte dejado, de haberte hecho daño? ¿Qué con nada me distraigo con tu recuerdo? ¿Qué me muero de celos al verte con ese chupa tintas? No sé cómo te has podido fijar en él ¡no es tu tipo!

-¿Perdona? ¿Ahora me vas a decir tú quien es el tipo de chico que me va?

-Sí.

Se acerco tan rápido que no supe reaccionar, me agarro con una mano de la cintura mientras con la otra sujetaba mi cara.

Nuestros labios se encontraron fundiéndose en uno solo, y ya solo éramos Jake y Leah. La rabia que sentía se evaporo como el aire que respirábamos acompasados.

Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos, nuestros ojos se entrelazaron quedándonos mirando como nunca lo habíamos hecho, casi podíamos saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Tanto él como yo, sabíamos que ese beso fue real, incomparable, al igual que lo que acabábamos de sentir, indescriptible como el olor del mar cuando te sientas a la orilla. Mucha gente dice que eso es AMOR, pero yo no lo creo así, para mí, eso era mucho más...

* * *

**He borrado la bofetada que le dio Leah, como me imaginaba a vosotros tampoco os ha combencido mucho ( a mi tampoco ), por lo que Jake y Leah se besan y al terminar se quedan mirando.**

**Porfavor es medio urgente para seguir con la historia! No se como seguirla, tengo muchas formas os agradeceria mucho que mas o menos me dieras vuestras ideas, o que me dijerais que preferis mas o menos de estas opciones: que Leah le dea celos a Jake con Brais o que haga como si no hubiera pasado nada (aunque los dos sepan que lo que paso fue real). Porfavor dadme mas opciones.**

**No voy a escribir mucho durante estas semanas, navidades! jajaja por lo que este capitulo se podria decir que ha sido el especial de navidad.**

**muchas gracias! =D***


	15. La reunion

**Acordaros que en el otro cap borre lo de la bofetada que le da a Jake, no me convencia mucho a mi ni a vosotros.**

**

* * *

****LEAH**

¿Y yo que hago ahora? Tenía un gran conflicto interno, ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer con Brais? Claro está que no le podía dejar plantado, sería injusto. Después de que me besara, bueno… nos besáramos porque yo también lo hice, estuvimos como una eternidad mirándonos hasta que "alguien" le llamó, se giro y sin decir una sola palabra se perdió entre el frondoso bosque. Yo me fui a casa, no sé muy bien como pude para a un coche que pasaba, que casualmente era el de Mike Newton el Casanova de Forcks, el cual durante todo el trayecto no dejo de hablarme, desistió cuando vio que no le daba contestación alguna.

En casa estaba mi madre organizando lo de esta noche, subí a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama a pensar.

Me vino a la cabeza un personaje, doña Inés de Don Juan Tenorio uno de los tantos libros de literatura española que me mandaron leer en el instituto, en especial una parte que decía" Por doquiera me distraigo con su agradable recuerdo, y si un instante le pierdo, en su recuerdo recaigo. No sé qué fascinación en mis sentidos ejerce, que siempre hacia él se me tuerce la mente y el corazón…" ¡Ahí de mi! El beso, el maldito beso no se me borraba de mi cabeza, al igual que sus ojos fogosos mirándome fijamente ¿Qué hacer? No sé, no me había servido nada la supuesta coraza que me había hecho, el quererme ocultar todo lo que me seguía pasando con él… supuestamente quería darle celos, y lo había conseguido, pero me había pasado al invitarle a la fiesta.

Estoy harta ¡es solo un amigo! Nadie me puede decir nada, además si no le gusta ajo y agua, si él está interesado por mí yo no tengo culpa, además si con lo que ha pasado piensa que estoy lo más mínimo interesada para ese muñeco de plastilina (me caía genial pero era demasiado perfecto) no sé qué es lo que tiene que pasar para que lo pille.

Una sudadera, unos pitillos, unas converse negras y una simple coleta eran mi indumentaria para la fiesta, era no una pasarela jajaja

Salí corriendo casi no llegaba a recoger a Brais.

Durante el trayecto me iba hablando de si estaba bien el venir o no, que tenía ganas de escuchar las historias, que nunca había estado en una reunión como esta… para ser sinceros yo me basaba en contestarle que sí a todo y en repetir las últimas palabras para disimular un poco que no me importaba en absoluto lo que decía.

Dejó su moto a un lado mientras yo le espera mirando como encendían la hoguera, mientras Quil toca la guitarra española, el único do todos nosotros que la sabía tocarla decentemente. No había mucha gente, seríamos como unos 30, algunos de la manada, Billy, mi madre y Quil (abuelo) los que se encargaban de contar las historias y algunos críos con sus padres.

-Hola Leah, al final te has decidido a venir, y por lo que se ve muy bien acompañada.-Billy se dirigió a mí mientras examinaba a Brais de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, le invite no hace mucho, espero que no os moleste.- dije mirando a Jake, el cual no nos miraba muy bien que se diga.

Una niña pequeña, Lili la hija de la chica de la tienda, se acerco a Quil y le dijo que tocara/cantara una canción, Solo para ti (Camila), nunca la había escuchado. Mientras nos sentábamos en unos troncos de madera que habían puesto para sentarse en forma de círculo, Quil entonaba la que pasaría a ser mi canción favorita… Nuestros ojos se juntaron como imanes que necesitan del uno al otro para sobre vivir… **(os aconsejo que la escucheis, es preciosa, lo que mas importa es el sentimiento con que la cantan, imaginaros a Jake y Leah en si la leis no tiene mucho sentido)**

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que mi alma vacía

Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Esto es en verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Sé que mi lugar

Es junto a ti…

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubrí.

Todo había pasado a un 2º plano, no se escuchaban los aplausos, el fuego era cada vez más intenso a medida que pasábamos más tiempo mirándonos…

-¿Leah? ¡Estas obnubilada!

-Oh, lo siento estaba en otra ¿Qué decías?

-Que me presentes a este hermoso chico.- ¡cómo no! Mi madre metiéndose en todo.

-Soy Brais, señora. Tú has de ser la madre de Leah, tiene un cierto parecido.- se le daba bien hacerle la pelota a mi madre.

-Pues eres la primera persona que lo dice, todos piensan que es calcada a su padre, y que en la forma de ser a mí.

-Dejémoslo que soy única por lo que no me parezco a nadie jajaja

Billy empezó a contar la 1º historia de la noche, luego pasaría a contar la siguiente Quil y después mi madre, así sería durante las próximas horas que quedaban, Brais estaba totalmente centrado en lo que estaban relatando, de vez en cuando formaba figuras con el fuego para que los niños sintieran mas la magia que corría por el aire y claro está para que se quedaran alucinando, hubo una vez que hice un lobo enorme saliendo la hoguera fue alucinante como se pusieron los críos, eran tan monos...

Jake no nos despego los ojos ni un segundo. A mitad de la noche me entró frío en el cuerpo, Brais se dio cuenta y me abrazo… tenía frio, sueño y solo éramos amigos, ¿por qué no me iba a apoyar en él? Supongo que me podía a verme imaginado que es lo que pasaría, automáticamente después de acomodarme en su pecho, Jake se levanto sin decir nada y se fue por la playa a delante. Supongo que lo que acababa de hacer no le gusto para nada.

-Me está cogiendo el frío, será mejor que me mueva a dar una vuelta.-susurre para los que estaban cerca.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Se dio perfectamente cuenta a donde iba.

-No, creo que tengo que solucionar un par de cosas. Gracias.- no estaba para nada molesto, se lo estaba pasando muy bien y desde el primer momento supo que algo pasaba entre nosotros dos.

Me fui alejando poco a poco, no quería llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo había hecho al levantarme seguidamente de Jake. Cuando no me podían ver, eche a correr para ver si lo alcanzaba, estaba sentado en una roca.

-¿Por qué te has ido?- quería que fuera totalmente sincero, algo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no lo había sido.

-Las tengo muy escuchadas.-me estaba evitando.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces porque has venido a la reunión y no te has quedado haciendo guardia?

-No vas a parar ¿no?-sabía perfectamente lo que quería escuchar.

-No, me conoces lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Sus ojos me dejaron sin palabras, estaban tristes, apagados aunque con un toque de fuego.

-Yo… ¡estoy arto! ¿Quieres saberlo?... Pues no he podido soportar ver como estabas entre sus brazos… ya me ha sido suficientemente fuerte ver como estaba a tu lado como para verte apoyada en él… Leah, no puedo estar sin ti, Intento ser fuerte, intento que el dolor que me está atormentando no me gane… intento sonreír pero… el no tenerte junto a mí me mata .Te necesito con migo, necesito tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos, tus consejos, tus sermones… me siento totalmente vacío sin ti a mi lado.

No existen palabras para definir lo que esta pasado dentro de mí…

Desde hace mucho tiempo es difícil sacarme una sonrisa, simplemente no tengo ganas…

Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que me perdones, pero por favor solo escúchame, necesito que escuches todo.-imploro.

Ni una palabra… asentí con la cabeza.

-Leah, sabes muy bien que odia a Sam como lo hacías tú, no podía soportar lo que hacía con todos los que le seguían, que me daba miedo. Después algo de mi empezó a cambiar y ocurrió lo inevitable sufrí la transformación. Estaba totalmente perdido, no sabía que es lo que es lo que había pasado, que era… Sam fue como un hermano para mí, como un profesor el cual te enseña todo lo que tienes que saber para el resto de tu vida. Tuve que mentirte para que te alejaras de mí durante un tiempo, no quería verte involucrada o hacerte daño hasta que no supiera cómo controlarme. Todo se empeoro cuando Sam me obligo a dejarte, verás… tenemos que hacer todo lo que no diga el macho alfa, queramos como no, y aunque yo no quería lo tuve que hacer… y fue de lo que me he arrepentido durante este tiempo, nunca me podre perdonar haberte hecho tanto daño, haberte tenido alejada de mi… cuando supe que casi te vas de mi lado para siempre… **(Cuando casi se muere)** estuve a punto de hacer una locura… pero me frenaron, la conexión que tenemos entre los lobos hizo que pudieran saber que estaba planeando, y me detuvieron antes de tirarme bajo las ruedas de un camión, como le dijo Sam a Emily cuando esta resulto herida… cuando me dijeron que te salvaste me di realmente cuenta que necesitabas ser feliz, aunque no fueras conmigo, lo mejor era que te fueras y que nunca volvieras, pero lo hiciste y pensando que ya lo habías superado… te encuentro en el bosque y me cuentas llorando que no lo has hecho. Intente por todos los medios que no supieras de nosotros, aunque era imposible ya que tu hermano era uno de nosotros, el ataque del vampiro, tu visita a la cabaña y lo de tus "poderes"

Ahora me podrás seguir odiando, pero sabrás los motivos y el por qué hice lo que hice…

Antes de que pronunciara una sola palabra, entre lagrimas, me acerque mirándole a los ojos y sin ninguna contemplación le di el beso más puro que alguna vez alguien que había amado con todo el corazón había podido dar.

La luz de la luna llena nos iluminaba la cara, las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos en un cielo totalmente despejado, el murmullo del mar era la melodía que sonaba alegrándonos los oídos mientras la corriente nos mojaba los pies descalzos…

**

* * *

**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¡Más os vale! Es la 1 de la noche jajaja**

**¿Cómo queréis que la siga?**

**Muchas gracias =D***


	16. Muchas cosas

**LEAH**

Después de aquella maravillosa noche, una de las 10 mejores que he tenido en mi vida, Jake y yo habíamos sido inseparables, como lo habíamos sido antes, gozábamos de tanta alegría que los demás también se contagiaban. Era la chica más feliz del mundo, Set y yo nos reconciliamos, me llevaba bien con los lobos, y Bella había tenido a una hermosura de niña. Cuando se puso de parto Edward me llamo, lo estuvimos preparando durante semanas. Fue bastante complicado porque le tuvimos que hacer una especie de cesaría cuando se complico todo, si yo no hubiera estado allí Bella seguro moría de dolor por la desgarro de la tripa que le hizo la niña al salir, cuando estuvo fuera Edward le puso la ponzoña para que se transformara. Bella se transformo, no tenía tanta sed como creíamos, pero aun así le prohibimos durante unos días estar cerca de su hija, por si acaso pasaba una desgracia. La niña tenía el pelo cobrizo y rizado como el de su padre, los ojos marrones los había heredado de Bella, su piel era dura y pálida, aunque cálida al tacto por su mitad humana, su corazón latía un poco más rápido que el de un humano normal y tenía sangre en las venas. Podía alimentarse de comida normal, aunque prefería la sangre y también era capaz de dormir. Su nombre era raro, Renesme, por sus dos abuelas René y Esme, aunque la llamaban Nessy.

Uno de los tantos días que me quedaba en la casa de los Cullen jugando con Nessy, Edward y Bella me dijeron que yo iba a ser su madrina. La verdad es que estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué hacer, me esperaba que la madrina fuera Rosalie o Alice no yo. Nunca me podre olvidar de esa conversación...

"-Leah, deja a la niña y escucha lo que te vamos a decir, es muy importante. Seguro que te va a encantar. Bella y yo hemos decidido que tú seas la madrina de Nessy."

"-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? ¡Ah! ¿Pero y tus hermanas?"

"-No te preocupes de Alice y Rosalie, están contentas de que tú seas la madrina. Leah tú fuiste la que permitió este milagro, si tu no nos hubieras ayudado probablemente ninguna de las razones de mi existencia estaría aquí, y sé que esto no es suficiente para agradecértelo, pero es el principio."

"-Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con Edward, salvaste mi vida y la de mi hija cuando todo estaba muy oscuro, cuando nadie apostaba por nosotras y… eso tiene su merecido, gracias Leah"-Bella en ese momento no me pudo decir nada ya que estaba muy emocionada, me abrazo.

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla pero elegante al mismo tiempo, no éramos más de 35 personas, no faltaba detalle, aunque no era de extrañar teniendo a una organizadora de ceremonias de tan alto nivel. La niña, que ya era capaz de hablar, con solo 3 semanas tenía aspecto de tener uno o dos años. Fue en mis brazos en casi todo momento, las dos nos veíamos preciosas, yo con mi vestido corto, beige y blanco de Louis Vuitton, recién traído de Italia ya que solo se hacía allí, a juego con mis zapatos de pedrería de Gucci. La niña iba de lo mas mona a pesar de no ir con el típico vestido de acristianar, Alice la había comprado un vestido rosado y blanco de Ralph Lauren, aunque era bastante sencillo porque Bella no la había dejado que se excediera o como ella decía "ponerla como un pastel". El padrino, era Emmet, fue elegido por Nessy, aunque ella quería mucho a su tío Jasper, sabía que las ceremonias "ñoñas" a él no le iban mucho, aunque tuviera como pareja a una obsesa de las fiesta, era tan bueno y estaba tan enamorado que siempre hacia lo que ella le decía, además Edward no quería que Jake se acercara mucho a la niña, por si acaso.

Claramente vinieron Charlie, que sabía y no sabía lo que estaba pasando ¿no sé si me entendéis? Y mi madre, entre ellos se había creado una muy buena relación jajaja, René y su marido, Edward y Bella les dijeron que habían decidido adoptara a la niña, los amigos de Bella, el clan de Denali y algunos lobos.

Al principio hubo un gran problema entre los lobos y los vampiros por el tratado, que estipula que mientras que no mordieran a nadie no les iba a pasar nada. Como los Cullen no habían mordido a nadie, ya que la ponzoña se la habían inyectado, y había sido por voluntad propia en referencia a ella, no pidieron hacer nada.

…

-Jajajajaja toma esto- le tire harina a la cara- ¿ahora quien de las dos está más sucia?

-¡Ven aquí!

Emily era la única que estaba en la cabaña preparando la comida, la casa… y como la manda había estado creciendo durante estos últimos meses, me ofrecí a ayudarla. Enseguida nos hicimos amigas, aunque ya lo éramos antes de todo.

Nos estábamos peleando, aunque he de decir que empecé yo al tirarle agua.

-No me vas a alcanzar.

Algo no iba bien, Sam me estaba llamando "sensorialmente", al compenetrarme más con los lobos había estado descubierto muchas cosas sobre mis poderes, no recibía mensajes claros como tenían entre ellos pero tenía sensaciones.

Emily me pregunto qué me pasaba pero no le conteste ya que ni yo misma lo sabía, me adentre en el bosque y como pude, fui buscando a la manada, mi dominio con el aire me permitía ser empujada e ir a mas velocidad, casi volaba.

No podía ser, me había llevado a la casa de los Cullen.

-Leah ya estás aquí.

-¿Porqué no cogías el móvil?-pregunto Sam. Dentro del salón se encontraban los Cullen, Sam, Jake y Paul.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer como ya sabrás, Jake, yo y Renesme fuimos a cazar. En esa salida vimos a Irina, la cual al ver a la niña se asusto al pensar que se trataba de una vampira completa y se fue. El problema se ha descubierto hoy cuando Alice ha tenido una visión, Irina ha contado a los Vulturis lo que vió y vienen hacia aquí para hacer cumplir la ley.

-¿Quién son los Vulturis?

-Los vampiros tenemos que cumplir una serie de leyes y normas, los Vulturis son los que se encargan de hacerlas cumplir y los que castigan a las personas que no lo hacen. Vosotros lo llamaríais "policías", pero estos no te matan.

-Dios…

-Ellos no vendrán a escucharnos, sino hacer cumplir la ley. Se siente

-Sí, necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Probablemente si esto va a mas nos traicionados y si no "nos castigan" los otros vampiros van a cuestionar el poder que un principio nosotros queremos reunir a mucha gente para que vieran que solo queremos hablar, y si se pasan con …

-Si los Vulturis llegaran a matar a uno de nosotros o a nuestra compañera lucharíamos sin pensarlo, aunque se trate de un suicidio. Según Alice tenemos unas semanas, vendrán preparados, probablemente Heidi ha empezado a reclutar a mas vampiros.-continuo Jasper.

-¿eh? Ve poco a poco, ¿Cómo que está reclutando a más vampiros?

-Sí Leah, los Vulturis reclutan a gente como yo o como Edward para que formen parte de su sequito personal. Nosotros no hemos querido formar del, por lo que tienen que buscar una buena escusa para que nos metamos en ellos, como por ejemplo matar a nuestro compañero o a nuestra familia.

-Los Vulturis no saben mucho de los lobos, se enteraron de vuestra existencia cuando paso lo de Victoria, pero de quien no saben ellos ni nadie es de ti Leah, de lo que eres capaz de hacer ahora y lo que podrás hacer si estas dispuesta a entrenar mas. Ya sé que es mucho pedir, pero si tú estuvieras con nosotros tendríamos una ventaja muy grande, se lo pensarían 2 veces antes de tocar a Nessy o a alguien de mi familia.

-Yo…

-Tú no, ya te digo yo que tu no vas a hacer nada Leah, tu déjanos a nosotros en la batalla. Te quedaras en casa.- Jake empezó como un energúmeno.

-¿qué estás diciendo Jake?-que "lobo" (mono) se ponía…

-Que no vas.-sus ojos enloquecidos me miraban fijamente.

-Si voy, apuntarme en vuestra lista.-dije tajantemente, pero por lo visto uno que yo me sé, no paraba de decir estupideces.

-Ni se os ocurra, ella no va estar.

-Chicos esto va a ser mejor que lo discutáis entre vosotros.-dijo Edward mientras de fondo tenía una risitas.

-Si va a ser mejor. Sígueme chucho-cuando me enfadaba siempre le llamaba chucho, era la forma que tenía él de saber que estaba enfadada y que casi seguro iba a perder.

-Ya os explicara Sam todo después… jajaja…jaja…jaja

Empezamos a andar, yo delante a un paso ligero mientras que él me seguía despacio, incapaz de mirar hacia arriba. Cuando estuvimos lejos de miradas y oídos "finos" empezamos hablar.

-Jake, son mi familia y estoy dispuesta hacer lo que sea por ellos.

-Eso lo entiendo Leah, pero no vas a ir.

-Y eso es porque tú me lo dices ¿no?

-Sí, yo te digo que no vas y no vas.

-¿me subestimas?

-No.

-¿entonces?

-entonces nada, no vas Leah ya está, no intentas convencerme.

-Haber si te queda claro, 1º yo no te intento convencer de nada porque al final sabes que voy hacer lo que quiera, 2º ¿Por qué esa actitud en la casa de los Cullen? ¿Crees que no puedo defenderme yo solita?

-No, lo que pasa… es que no quiero que vallas. He estado ya en una de las batallas con esos vampiros y me rompieron las costillas. Te recuerdo que tú no tienes curación rápida como la tengo yo, y que por lo tanto si te llegara hacer un mínimo de daño a lo mejor no podrías salir. Además estando tú en la batalla no podría concentrarme, estaría siempre pendiente de que no te hagan daño… no lo podría soportar…-la verdad es que era un cielo, todo esto lo había montado para protegerme, para que no me hicieran daño… aunque a un seguía enfada por intentarme controlar…

- No te preocupes "lobito mío" a mí no me va a pasar nada si te tengo junto a mí, tú me das mucha fuerza para seguir adelante. Al estar juntos nos convertimos en Clark y Lois, la pareja perfecta, y eso para la batalla es formidable. En vez de estar preocupados por el otro, que yo también estaría pendiente de ti, nos podemos unir y pelear juntos. Te entiendo, pero no me puedes pedir esto.

Me acerque, su corazón latía a mil por hora, siempre se ponía así cuando estaba cerca. Se aparó, me miro y dijo:

-Haz lo que quieras, estarías mejor en casa.

-¿estás enfadado?- le hice un puchero…

-A mi no me pongas esa cara… que sabes… Que no… ¡de acuerdo! No estoy enfadado, solo preocupado ¿vale?

-no, estas un poquito cabreado, a mi no me mientas.

-Solo un poco, ya sabes que es imposible que este a mucho tiempo enfadado contigo.-dijo mientras que me abrazaba con sus grandísimos y calurosos brazos y me daba un beso…

-¿Sabes? Hay veces que prefiero que seas un lobo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres más fácil de dominar, no puedes hablar.

Los dos estallamos de risas, vaya estupidez que había dicho.

* * *

**Hola! Se acerca la batalla y por desgracia el final... disculpadme si veis algun fallo en este cap y en otros, mi corector ortografico no es muy bueno, y hoy no me encontraba muy bien para escribir...**

**Lie =D***


	17. La tarde mas especial de mi vida

**LEAH**

"Perfecta" mi última mirada furtiva al espejo me decía como estaba, en estos últimos meses, después de que volviera a estar con él, mi "lobito", todo había empezado a cambiar en mi interior.

En forma de ser, la barrera protectora seguía estando ahí, me era imposible sacarla por todo el daño sufrido por miedo a que volviera a pasar, era una de las cosas que a Jake le dolía mas ya que siempre estaba alerta y no le dejaba entrar completamente dentro de mí, no me preguntó nada sobre mis últimos años, ni un solo, sabía todo desde la noche en el bosque. La simpatía y alegría que se me habían escondido, habían vuelto a mi vida, y no podía dejar de sonreír, era absolutamente imposible, era tan feliz… Era como HABER VUELTO A NACER

Lo que seguía teniendo de mi "etapa oscura" era la obsesión por todo lo relacionado con la ropa a la ultima, una vez que la pruebas es difícil salir de ella jajaja sobre todo por cómo te mira la gente.

En cuanto a la música, me costó mucho volver a empezar a escucharla, sobre todo cuando me sentía identificada con alguna letra… había empezado a componer canciones, todo lo que había estado ocurriendo: los sentimientos, las palabras, las miradas… eran perfectas para letras .No había sido capaz de cantar, lo intentaba pero no me salía… Jake me decía que no me sacara de quicio, que tarde o temprano volvería a cantar para deleitar sus oídos, era tan mono…

Desde que empecé a estar con Jake, todo era "color de rosa", tenía una gran familia que me quería y al mejor chico del mundo ¿Qué podía pedir?

Hoy Jake, tenía llevaría a un sitio muy especial. Baje por las escaleras despedía a mi madre, que estaba con Charlie ¡cómo no! Jaja y me fui. Fuera estaba Jake, había algo raro.

-¡Hola! ¿Y la moto?

-Hoy no hay moto, hoy hay "lobito" jajajaja

-¿debería reírme?

-creo que si…

-jajaja ¿ya?-afirmo con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde vamos hoy?

-Pues es una sorpresa.

-¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero para que la sorpresa salga bien, es necesario que te tape los ojos. Esto no puede salir mal.

-No…. Joooo

-Lo siento "niña"

Me tapó los ojos, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me llevó a una zona donde nadie pudiera vernos para transformarse. Una vez en cuerpo de lobo, me puso sobre su musculosa espalda y me agarre de sus largos cabellos. "Se paró"

-¿ya hemos llegado?-acto seguido me bajo.

-Sí, espera. No te saques la venda. Debo ponerme la ropa.

-¡oye!, yo no tengo ningún problema si no te la pones, mejor para mi jajajajaja

-¡No sueñes!

Ahí estaba, sin saber donde, en medio de la nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo este? ¿Por que tardaba tanto?

-¿Jake ¿ no me habrás dejado.

-No, yo nunca te volveré a dejar sola.- el aliento de su boca rozo mis oídos en forma de un susurro que altero todo mi cuerpo.

-No lo vuelvas hacer.

-Como quieras.-me destapo los ojos.

Sin duda sí era una sorpresa, me llevo a la cascada, donde de pequeños jugábamos, donde de pequeña me perdí y él me rescató, donde yo mea sentiré con aquel lobo, el que ahora era "mi lobo".

-nuestro sitio….- me agarré uno de los 2 collares que tenía en el cuello, el collar que me había hecho de pequeño con sus manos, el que me había quitado cuando se fue y el que me volví a poner cuando regresó.

-Sí, nuestro sitio.

Al lado de la cascada había puesto un pequeño picnic.

-Pense que tendrías hambre.

-¿Quién es el que más come de los dos? Te recuerdo que el engulle croquetas de la manada, es el señorito que esta a mis espaldas agarrándome.

-Jajajajaja

No le vía completamente bien hasta que se fue a sentar al otro lado de la manta. Estaba muy guapo, llevaba puesto un niqui marrón de pico,unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos.

-Dime la verdad ¿Quién te ha combinado la ropa?

-En vez de alagarme diciendo lo guapo que estoy, me preguntas ¿Qué quien me ha vestido?

-Básicamente… sí, definitivamente ha sido una mujer, yo no he sido ¿entonces quien? Está claro que tú no eres incapaz de combinar los colores y seguro que te pondrías lo mas cómodo.

-Que bien me conoces, yo no me pondría esta ropa… lo reconozco: me visto Alice.

-Jajajaja ¿y porque te vistió? Si llego a saber que te ibas a poner esta ropa no hubiera venido con estas pintas.

-¿Qué pintas? Estas perfecta.

-No mientas, se te da fatal mentir.

-No miento, para mí estas perfecta. Siempre.

-Sí, seguro…

Estuvimos comiendo mientras nos hablábamos de mi música, de los coches, las motos, el instituto, la universidad… intente sacar varios temas como por ejemplo: los ensayos con los Cullen, los "amigos" que habían estado llegando los últimos días (me había hecho muy buena amiga de Garret, Alistair y Makenna), de la batalla, de cómo había estado practicando… pero fue inútil, solo quería tocar temas normales.

Cuando terminamos recogió la comida la apartó y nos tumbamos de lado. Nos tumbamos mirando a la cascada, él me tenía entre sus brazos, porque sentía que estaba protegida, que nada malo podía pasar.

Después de unas dos horas, empezaba hacer calor. Me levante y fui en dirección a la cascada a coger algo de agua fresca y echármela a la cara.

-Leah, no solo he venido aquí para comer, ni me he puesto esta ropa para presumir. He venido para lo que va a ser mas importante en mi vida.-su voz me bailaba por detrás de mí. Me levante, se encontraba a unos pasos de mí con una rosa, me acerque.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sí Leah. Todo el tiempo que no te tuve, me di cuenta de cuánto te necesito, de que eres lo más importante de mi vida. Ahora que te tengo de nuevo no quiero volverte a perder… **(Todo esto mirándola a los ojos)**

-no…-por favor Leah déjame acabar -imploró. Expulso un suspiro y continúo.

_-Leah, sabes que desde muy pequeño te quiero. Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez._

_Hace poco escuche que el mejor tipo de amor, es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace aspirar a más, nos enciende el corazón y nos trae paz a la mente. Eso es lo que tú me has dado y lo que yo espero darte siempre._

_Sabes que no soy un chico normal y corriente, que lo que soy, voy a tenerlo que llevar siempre, nunca podremos ser normales juntos… no soy el chico perfecto: muy cabezón, celoso, poco detallista… pero lo que si te puedo confirmar, es que te amo, eres lo más importante que ha llegado a mi vida, y no voy a dejar que el tiempo me arrebate este momento. Deseo cuidarte, y quererte, y darte todo lo que tu corazón se merece por sufrir tanto por un ingenuo como yo… Leah, mi vida, quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad contigo ¿quieres aceptarme tal y como soy?_

_**…..**_

-No llores por favor…- sus ojos me miraban buscando una respuesta.

-Jacob Black ¡claro que te acepto tal y como eres!

Me tire a sus brazos, su corazón latía más fuerte que el ruido de los truenos, su enorme cuerpo que parecía inamovible temblaba cual niño chico haciendo ver que era débil. Antes de cerrar nuestra promesa con un beso, capaz de conmover a Romeo y a Julieta, vi sus ojos brillantes, llenos de lágrimas sin ser resbaladas, mirándome fijamente, como si lo que hubiera dicho le hubiera salvado la vida.

-¿"Pequeña"? falta algo muy importante.-me eche hacia atrás ¿Qué podía haber más importante que la declaración más preciosa del mundo? ¡Dios mío! ¡No puede ser! Rebuscaba algo entre el bolsillo. ¡Lo encontró!

-Este anillo perteneció a mi familia durante años, de generación en generación… mi padre se lo dio a mi madre y esta lo llevó hasta su muerte, a ella le hubiera en cantado que lo llevaras puesto. No es un anillo de 22 quilates, ni de diamantes… pero espero que te sirva.

Me cogió de la mano, estaba completamente temblando, y me lo puso. Era precioso, nunca me imagine que una cosa tan pequeña, antigua y sencilla fuese tan bonita. El anillo era de color oro amarillo, corroído por el tiempo, una piedra agua marina ocupaba el centro, la rodeaban pequeñas piedras verdes y rosas formando una especie de flor. El más bonito sin duda.

-El anillo no es importante Jake, sino la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de la eternidad y lo que significa, el principio de una vida junta, los dos juntos, tú y yo.

* * *

**Sin comentarios =D* Jake ve que se está acercando la batalla, las cosas se van a poner feas, quiere a Leah y por si acaso pasa algo, quiere decirle todo lo que siente y lo que quiere, a si que decide pedirle a Sam un día libre para montar la pedida de mano de Leah , eso si con ayuda de Alice. El final se acerca...**

**Lie =D***


	18. La batalla

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**LEAH**

La batalla se acercaba, apenas quedaban unos días para la visita de los Vulturis a Forcks. El nerviosismo se palpaba, estaba en el aire, la gente esta irritada, sobre todo los lobos, tenían miedo que la batalla "si se hacía" llegara a la Push. Durante estas semanas nos habíamos estado preparando sin descanso luchábamos de 7 a 8 horas al día, también habían estado llegando más amigos de los Cullen, ¡eran encantadores! Muchos de ellos tenían dones asombrosos, los únicos que no me caían bien eran unos rumanos, estaban aquí solo por venganza a los Vulturis por una historia que tuvieron con ellos en el pasado.

Jake estaba muy preocupado por mí, iba a ir como fuera a la "batalla", decía que presentía algo malo, yo le decía que eran tonterías y que seguro que todo saldría bien, Alice se fue hace un par de días, decía que tenía un as en la manga, nadie sabía cuál era ni siquiera Edward…

Como no les podíamos contar a mi madre y a mi padre a la vez "la gran notica", claramente se lo conté antes a mi madre, nunca me podre olvidar de cómo se puso… Un día después de que Jake me lo propusiera y yo le contestara, fuimos a mi casa a comer todos juntos porque oficialmente mi madre y Charlie ya eran novios. Ese día comimos: Yo, mi madre, mi hermano, Jake y Charlie, Bella y Edward.

Mi madre puso la vajilla buena, siempre la reservábamos para ocasiones especiales, preparo una comida riquísima. Jake aquel día estaba especialmente contento y Edward lógicamente le leyó la mente y se rio, Bella le pregunto que porque lo hacía y él le contesto que ya lo sabría dentro de poco. La comida transcurrió perfectamente, Edward estaba un poco incomodo por la cuestión de la comida pero disimuladamente Bella de vez en cuando se levantaba y le cogía la servilleta (llena de la comida que no podía comerse) y la vaciaba en la basura.

A la hora del café, cuando ya todos estábamos mas cómodos y relajados, le solté la noticia, pero de una manera muy sutil.

-Mamá, a todo esto ¿me podrías dejar tu vestido de novia para dentro de unos días?- siempre quise llevar su vestido en mi boda, era precioso.

-Si… pero… ¿Qué? ¡Leah! ¿Es lo que yo creo?

-No sé, depende de lo que estés pensando…- mi sonrisa me delato, se dio perfectamente para que quería el vestido.

-¡hay! ¡Dios mío! ¡Mi pequeña se me casa!- se echo a llorar. Todo el mundo estaba muy sorprendido, excepto Edward y Set que lo sabían ya por haber escuchado el pensamiento de mi "prometido" jaja se me hacia raro llamarle así.

-¡Felicidades!

Todos se nos acercaban a felicitarnos, fue un día muy especial…

Por la noche cuando todo se calmo un poco, llame a España, la mujer de mi padre lo cogió.

-Hola Sonia, no estará por ahí mi padre ¿no?

-Si cariño, ¿Qué tal?- su acento inglés sinceramente era pésimo, pero había mejorado en este tiempo.

-Pues yo estupendamente, os llamaba para daros una noticia, asique pon el altavoz.

-Hola mi niña ¿Qué tal?

-Papa, ¡genial! Bueno ¿Cuál es esa noticia que Sonia me ha dicho que nos ibas a dar? ¿te vienes para aquí otra vez?

-No creo… pero seguro que te gusta más. Papa, Sonia creo que vais a tener que coger un avión para aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-¡porque me caso!

-¡Qué alegría!

-¡muchas felicidades!

- ¿De verdad se casa mi pequeña?

-Papa, no llores, desde aquí te puedo escuchar… Sí, me caso con el hombre mas bueno del mundo, me cuida, me trata bien y lo mejor ME QUIERE DE VERDAD, asique no te preocupes, yo voy a ser feliz.

-Vale, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz…

Estuvimos hablando sobre el tema durante bastante tiempo.

La boda no se iba a celebrar hasta que la cuestión de Nessy estuviera resulta. Jake quería casarse antes, pero me negué. No había tiempo para organizarla en tan pocos días, por eso me izo girarle que pasara lo que pasara me iba a casar con él y que íbamos a pasar toda la vida juntos, como lo teníamos planeado desde pequeños…

En menos de unas horas toda la Push y Forks se entero de nuestra futura unión, todo el mundo nos paraba cuando nos veían por la calle para darnos su enhorabuena. La manda está muy contenta, aunque lógicamente ellos ya lo sabían antes de que él me lo propusiera al igual que la familia de Jake, Billy se entero cuando Jake le pidió el anillo y luego se lo conto a sus hermanas las que vivían lejos.

…...

No quedaba ya nada, solo esperar.

Durante dos días Edward y Carlisle estuvieron el claro donde Alice les vio llegar, por cierto ella aun no había llegado, nadie de los que estábamos allí pensábamos que se había escaqueado.

Nuestra alineación era simple Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar y yo formábamos una línea, una especie de barreara. Bella y Nessy se encontraban a unos pasos de nosotros. Cerca de ella se encontraban Benjamin, Senna y Zafrina. A ambos lados nuestros se encontraban los que solo eran testigos y algunos que querían participar. A nuestras espaldas, en el bosque, se encontraban escondidos toda la manada de lobos, están inmóviles y preparados para atacar por si pasaba algo.

Las nubes se espesaron, no se podía diferenciar si era tarde o día con aquella luz tan tenue. Los Vulturis se acercaban, no había vuelta atrás. Todos nos preparamos, un enorme lobo de color rojizo salió del bosque y se puso a mi lado. Jake… la verdad es que necesitaba sentirle cerca, aunque tenía mucho miedo el me hacía sentir segura y preparada para afrontar todo lo que iba a venir.

Cuando Edward soltó un siseo entre los dientes supimos que ya están aquí, todos fijamos la mirada donde Edward la tenía.

Llagaron en un solo grupo, su formación era muy formal, todos están muy rígidos, queriendo esconder todo lo que tenían en mente. Iban vestidos de negro y gris, la estampa era como de un cuadro, la estaba en perfecta armonía con la escena oscura y ambigua. Se alinearon perfectamente, ahí fue cuando les pude diferenciar a todos y hacer una especie de reciento, era alrededor de 30. No me preocupo que nos pasaran sin contar a los testigos, con todos los vampiros que estaban a nuestro favor con dones tan esplendidos, seguro que les igualábamos.

Algunos de los vampiros que estaban con nosotros empezaron a susurrar, no les podía escuchar, mi mirada y concentración estaba en un cuerpo pequeño que estaba en primera fila, me habían hablado de Alec y Jane, los hermanos con los dones más duros y dañinos en la faz de la tierra, por eso mi mirada se centraba en aquel cuerpo, buscaba su mirada a pesar de la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos.

Mientras se iban acercando, pude ver las muestras de cariño que se hacían las parejas presentes en forma de despedida. Jake se acaricio a mi lomo y me miro a los ojos, pensé "yo también te amo, mi vida"

-Alistair estaba en lo cierto.

-¿en que tenía razón?

-Los Vulturis vienen a destruir y aniquilar, tienen muchas estrategias para matarnos, aun si Irina estuviera en lo falso.

La manda se unió a nosotros cuando escucharon lo que dijo Edward.

Edward empezó hablar sobre lo que Aro pensaba, Carlisle se acerco a nuestros rivales y empezó hablar con el que parecía el líder. En un momento de la conversación señalaron a la niña. Aron, el líder, pidió que Edward se acercara para leerle todos los pensamientos que había tenido. Al terminar le pido que si podía conocer a Neesy, este le dijo que solo sería posible si se encontraban los dos en el centro de los dos grupos.

Aro paro a los que detrás de él se encontraban, unos le dijo que sería mejor que se fuera con un par de personas, solo por seguridad. Edward se dirigió a nosotros y dijo:

-Bella, ven con Renesme y algunos amigos…

-¿Leah? ¿Emmet?-asentimos inmediatamente mientras nos poníamos a ambos lados de ella y la pequeña.

Al acercarnos Bella hablo primero con un tal Felix y luego con Aro. Estaba con todos los sentidos alerta. Mis ojos se centraban en la personita a la que llamaba Jane y en su líder.

Después de hablar con Bella, Aro comenzó con Renesme y después con algunos de los invitados de nuestro bando para que dieran sus versiones.

En medio de la conversación se dirigió a mí.

-Renesme no es la única especial aquí.-me miro- Es la primera vez que en mucho tiempo veo a una bruja, se podría decir… desde que Carlisle se unió a nosotros, por lo que probablemente serás la única que exista.

Su voz era tan penetrante que mi cuerpo se estremeció. Su mirada rojiza producía la sensación de intranquilidad, miedo, como si no pudieras perder ni una sola palabra o gesto ya que podría pasar de todo. Sus dos compañeros que estaban allí se alzaron hablar.

-Sí, sin duda serás la única que quede viva, después de la matanza que hubo hace unos siglos.

-Nos vendrías bien en nuestra guardia, si sales bien…- ¿me estaba ofreciendo unirme a esa panda de rectos y asesinos?

-No, no lo creo. Sería incapaz de unirme a vosotros por razones muy sencillas. Queréis matar a la que hoy en día es mi familia. Bella y los Cullen no han hecho nada malo, la niña es mitad humana y mitad vampiro, no corre peligro vuestro secreto. Si os preocupáis por los berrinches, es imposible que los tenga, ha salido a sus padres, es muy tranquila y nada caprichosa, de verdad es un cielo, y si tuviera berrinches dudo mucho que se enfrentase a vampiros, lobos y brujas… Si nos queréis matar por que sí, que es lo que yo creo, no tenemos nada que hacer. Empecemos la batalla ya, pero sabed que va a cavar muy mal porque aun que nos paséis en número tenemos algo que vosotros nunca tendréis… el vínculo de amigos y familia, si hacéis daño a alguien no nos vamos a detener.

-Eres muy valiente por hablarnos así, teniendo en cuenta que te podemos matar en menos de un chasquido de dedos.

-Callo tranquilo, no vamos hacer nada.

Después de aquello hicieron traer a la vampira que les conto sobre Nessy, Irina. Los Vulturis le Hicieron una serie de preguntas a las que contestó un poco confusa por los cambios que había sufrido la niña. Antes de que acabara Aro la interrumpió.

-Los Cullen son inocentes, no se ha cometido ningún delito, ya no hay razón válida para que continuéis aquí.- en ese instante, todo ocurrió muy lento, Cayo levanto la mano e hizo un pequeño gesto. Yo me abalance sobre uno de los tres soldados que se intentaron echar contra Irina, supongo que para matarla, mientras a los otros dos restantes les mantenía lejos con aire. Todo el mundo se puso tieso, nadie selo lo esperaba. ¿Había comenzado la batalla?

La quemazón corría por mi sangre, el dolor era insoportable. Empecé a chillar, no pude seguir sosteniendo mis poderes por lo que los tres soldados se abalanzaron sobre Irina haciéndola polvo. Aun a pesar del dolor pude girarme para mirar a la cara a Jane, la que me estaba haciendo sentir ese dolor tan arrollador. No escuchaba nada, mis ojos se nublaron por el dolor, mi cuerpo se puso completamente rígido, mis piernas no soportaban ya el peso de mi cuerpo, me caí al suelo. Escuchaba de fondo los gritos que daba mi garganta… por un momento todo ceso, el dolor desapareció. En pocos segundos me pude recuperar, me incorpore, gire la cara y vi como Bella se encontraba a tan solo 9 pasos de mi con Renesme entre sus brazos. Escuche a mis espaldas un gran rugido mientras un enorme lobo se echaba sobre Jane, acto seguido los que se encontraban como testigos en esta guerra se empezaron a ir. Alec intento echar ese humo espeso que inmovilizaba a las personas, pero lo que él no sabía era que a Bella era capaz de protegernos de su don, y de cualquier otro. Todo se acelero, Edward le dijo a Bella que se llevara a la niña, mientras esto pasaba, un gran puñado de los soldados que se encontraban detrás de los lideres se echaron al ataque contra nosotros. Aro, Callo y Marco se pusieron a salvo detrás de los mejores componentes de su guardia, formando una muralla infranqueable (Jane, Alec, Demitri ...)

Todos habían empezado a luchar, había comenzado la guerra…

Empezamos a destrozar a los vampiros que se nos acercaban. De vez en cuando giraba la vista veía para ver cómo iban los Cullen, sus amigos, y la manada. Lo estábamos haciendo realmente bien… yo tenía una gran ventaja, mis poderes, sin ellos no sería su rival, solo una muñeca a la cual podrían manejar, ya que mis huesos acabarían rotos por su dureza y no tendría la suficiente velocidad ni agilidad para protegerme de sus toques.

Estuvimos luchando como durante 1 hora hasta que Alice, Jasper, Nahuel y su tía Huilen llegaron e hicieron parar la batalla.

Entre los cuerpos muertos de los vampiros que se encontraban tirados en el suelo en forma de polvo, los Vulturis se acercaron protegidos.

Empezaron hablar de la historia de Nahuel, un chico que era exactamente igual que Renesme, mitad hombre y mitad vampiro, que había vivido durante siglos y siglos sin que los Vulturis supieran de su existencia.

Después de terminar de hablar, todo quedo tranquilo.

-Siento mucho todo este caos. Esto nunca debería haber ocurrido. Es una pena las vidas que se han perdido, pero esto un hubiera ocurrido si nuestros hombres no hubieran matado a la componente del aquelarre de Denali…

-Esto no hubiera ocurrido si tú, Cayo, no hubieras dado la señal. Si nos hubierais creído desde un principio y confiado en nosotros.- El rosto de Edward decía todo, mostraba tristeza, rabia, rencor, preocupación…

-Sí, sin duda.-Marco contesto.

-Lamento muchísimo haber granjeado tu desaprobación, mi querido amigo Carlisle. Tal vez lleguéis a perdonarnos con el tiempo.

-Tal vez con el tiempo y si lo demostráis, pero no soy solo yo… asique marchad en paz.

Aro deslizo la cabeza para asentir, después de eso se retiraron definitivamente mientras algunos de los componentes, tristes por no haber participado en la batalla se giraban a ver nuestras caras.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todo había acabado, estallamos de júbilo. Los lobos aullaban, las parejas se dan besos, los amigos e abrazaban, Alice y Jasper, los que nos sacaron de aquella terrorífica pesadilla, se encontraban entre los brazos de Esme mientras que Carlisle agradecía de todo corazón a los sudamericanos que nos salvaran la vida.

Bella recogió a Nessy del escondite y la agarro fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras le daba un beso a Edward.

Por supuesto yo me dirigía junto a Jake, pero algo me paró…

Las facciones de la cara de los que me rodeaban cambiaron por completo, fue ahí cuando escuché como todos los huesos de mi cuerpo se desquebrajaban en mil pedazos como si se tratara de un vaso que se rompe al cae. Algo me estaba presionando contra un cuerpo duro y liso como el mármol. El dolor era peor que el recibido por Jane, con ella solo sentía una quemazón horrible pero esto era diferente ya que pude sentir como algo caliente me caia de las orejas en forma de pequeños riachuelos al igual que por la boca. Sabía que ese era mi final, que no podría volver a seguir con mi vida.

Esa fuerza dejo de importarme, después de ello me soltó dejándome caer en el suelo de aquel claro. Era incapaz de moverme, de pronunciar una sola palabra…

* * *

**Hola ¿que tal? jajajaj por fin la batalla! lo he adelantado ya todo porque ya no se me ocurrian mas cosas que pasaran entre los Cullen, la familia o la manda ... me ha costado muchísimo escribir esta parte de la historia ya que he tenido que coger el libro para saber exactamente como había llegado los Vulturis y lo que ocurría después. Como podéis a ver observado el final lo he cambiado ya que era la unica manera de hacer lo que queria ... =D **

**Siento mucho cualquier fallo de escritura o de expresion que haya en el capitula, como os he dicho me ha costado muchisimo escribirlo.**

**El siguiente capitulo va a ser el final del toda la historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Lie Black Cullen**


	19. Fin

**JACOB**

Estallamos de la alegría, los Vulturis se habían retirado antes que perdieran. Empezamos a aullar como locos, la gente que nos rodeaba se abrazaba y besaban… La verdad es que la batalla no empezó con muy bien pie, cuando esa niñata hizo caer a Leah al suelo reaccione como un impulso, ella era mucho más importante que yo y si me tenía que enfrentar a Jane lo iba hacer, pero cuando me abalance sobre ella para hacerla añicos se echo hacia atrás refugiándose con los demás mientras los otros soldados me empezaban atacaban. Durante la batalla, si a eso se le podía llamar batalla, estuve totalmente tranquilo, sabía que ella estaba bien, que nos habíamos entrenado durante mucho tiempo y que sin duda ella sería mejor que yo gracias a sus poderes, pero eso no me quitaba del todo el nerviosismo de le ocurriera algo, asique de vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para saber cómo iba. Sin duda la apuesta que hicimos entre Emmet, yo, Edward y Leah la iba a ganar ella, era capaz de matar a 3 chupasangres y quemarlos en menos de 5 segundos, era increíble, el que probablemente la seguía era Emmet, su gran fuerza hacia añicos a los oponentes que se le pusieran por delante pero estaba muy igualado ya que a pesar de tener un gran cuerpo era muy lento, no como Edward que era increíblemente rápido, asique se podría decir que yo era el último.

Veía a todos darse besos, yo también quería estar junto a mi preciosa prometida, sentir su olor, su tacto suave, su calidez… busque su mirada como ninguna vez lo había hecho, quería decirle que todo había acabado ya, que no había más problemas por los que preocuparse y lo más importante de todo, que la AMABA. Ella también busco mi mirada… nos empezamos acercar poco a poco… pero algo pasó, un vampiro que se encontraba agazapado detrás de un gran pedrusco se hecho sobre Leah, la cogió entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra él. Era incapaz de gritar del dolor que estaba pasando, Emmet el que estaba más cerca de todos la aparto de un golpe, terminando con aquel malnacido.

Vi como su cuerpo frágil caía como una pluma al frio suelo. Mis pies no se movían ¿qué me pasaba? **(ya se había transformado a humano), **estaba complétame quieto, quería ir con ella pero no me podía mover… Cuando reaccione me acerque, sin aliento me arrodille y cogí su cabeza entre mis brazos. Los otros se iban acercando, hasta que formaron un círculo alrededor de ella.

-Leah, mi amor, estoy aquí. Ya verás… como todo sale bien. Escúchame, te prohíbo que te vayas, aun te tengo que ver vestida de blanco, nos tenemos que ir de luna de miel, tener un par de niños… asique no, te lo prohíbo absolutamente. Por favor déjame arreglar todo el daño que te hice, no puedo perderte ahora que te he recuperado. Si te vas yo no soy nada ¿me entiendes? tu eres la que hace que este infierno por el que paso día a día merezca la pena, el saber que tu estarás ahí al ponerse el sol… eres la única a la que amo y si tú te vas yo me voy tras de ti… porque este mundo no es nada si tú no estás conmigo.

No te he demostrado todo el amor que tengo hacia a ti. Lo siento… te he fallado… te prometí que cuidaría de ti, que nadie te haría nunca daño… no puede irse una cosa tan bella, sería un pecado.- el dolor me desgarraba, mis lagrimas caían como gotas de lluvia en otoño. El verla entre mis brazos sangrando me mataba. Aunque fuera inmortal por su curación acelerada y supongo que muchas otras aun no descubiertas, esto era irremediable, y yo lo sabía. Con cansancio levanto su fina mano y me la puso en la cara, apartando mis lágrimas.

-Te…

-No, por favor no gastes tus energías cariño, ya verás cómo te curas.

-Te… quiero…

Sus ojos me buscaron por última vez con necesidad de despedirse. De pronto, se calmo el miedo que tenia por todo mi cuerpo. Me inundo una oleada de calor mucho más intensa de la que nunca hubiera vivido antes.

De pronto un destello cegador atravesó todo lo que estaba en mí alrededor. Todo cambio, vi cortadas todas las cuerdas que me unían al universo, todo lo que me había hecho ser como era se rompió en menos de 10 segundos para irse volando al firmamento. Todo lo que me rodeaba giraba en torno a una sola cosa.

Pero no flotaba a la deriva como un iceberg, sino que una cuerda mucho más gruesa, como el hierro, me ataba fuertemente señalando la posición que debía ocupar, mi nuevo universo. Desde donde me encontraba podía observar como todo giraba en torno a ella, la que hacía que mis pies estuvieran en el cielo. Mis sensaciones se multiplicaron por mil, me encontraba como en un mundo paralelo en el que solo nos encontrábamos ella y yo. No podía dejar de ver lo más hermoso antes visto, unos ojos esmeralda repletos de amor en una cara de porcelana…

Estaba tan cerca, podía escuchar sus latidos, el único sonido al que respondía. Algo me saco de aquel mundo tan maravilloso, una voz igual de bonita que aquel sitio.

-Jake, me has salvado… estamos hechos el uno… para el otro, si una pieza… del puz…le faltaba la otra seria imparejáble…- su voz era tan tenue y débil que solo los que nos encontrábamos cerca de ella podíamos percibirla.

-Solo tú y yo… para siempre

FIN

* * *

**Hola chics! Ya se acabo… que pena ¿no? Es bastante corto el cap porque creo que la imprimación es una muy buena forma de terminar, haciendo que Leah se cure porque estaban destinados a estar juntos y no separados.**

**Tranquils que le voy a poner varias secuelas asique no se trata de un Fin total… por el momento! La próxima BODA! Jajaja ¿Cómo será…? Lo sabréis dentro de poco.**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Lie***


	20. Secuela 1: despedida de soltera

**LEAH**

De un lado a otro, no había parado en todas estas semanas de dar vueltas por los preparativos de la boda. Alice lo quería todo perfecto y lógicamente eso necesitaba mucho tiempo, he de decir que yo también lo quería, al fin y al cabo me iba a casar con la persona que más quería y, aunque lo material no importaba, siempre me había imaginado mi boda desde muy pequeña de una manera determinada. Probablemente no íbamos a casar muchas veces a lo largo de la eternidad pero esta era muy especial, iban a estar todos mis amigos y lo más importante mi familia. Dentro de unas décadas probablemente no están vivos y… me hice jurar que pasaría el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, para que cuando se fueran no me sintiera mal por no haberlo aprovechado.

En cuanto a Jake y a mi… todo era ¡tan bonito! Sinceramente cuando emperezamos otra vez a estar juntos habíamos hablado del tema de la imprimación, el me dijo que no me iba a dejar ir, ya que la imprimación podría ocurrirle después de años y años.

El saber que era la otra parte de su naranja me hacía sentir relajada, no tendría que estar pendiente de las chicas que se le acercaran, y el saber que gracias a esa magia o lo que fuera, le debía la vida, no tenia palaras…

Estábamos muy tranquilos, sabíamos lo que íbamos hacer, aunque casi no teníamos tiempo para estar juntos, Alice me acaparaba todo el tiempo, pero siempre había un huequito.

El vestido… pufff el vestido era impresionante, era blanco crudo, tenía unos tirantes con florecillas de donde la caían una especie de mangas de seda que quedaban libres desde el codo, el escote era de barco y a partir de la cintura le caía el vuelo, no muy abombado, recogido a un lado de la cintura y con ondas en el bajo… era sin duda el más bonito que había visto en mi vida y lógicamente tuvimos que llevarlo a una sastrería, me quedaba un poquito grande y le queríamos cambiar un par de cositas para que fuera más de mi estilo.

Nuestros padres están muy entusiasmados, vinieron las hermanas de Jake con sus parejas, aunque una de ellas, Rachel, no tenia, pero por eso no había problema porque Paul se imprimo de ella jajaja

Había venido mi padre, su mujer Sonia, la cual estaba embarazada, algunas amigas de España, en especial Georgina y Rubí las que me habían ayudado a superar todo mi pasado y me había transformado en una chica fuerte, sin sentimientos al principio, pero fuerte.

* * *

-¡Leah!- mi madre me llamo desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Baja aquí, te están esperando!- ¿Quién sería? Salí de mi cuarto dejando de mirar peinados.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿Crees que te ibas a escapar de tu despedida de soltera?

-¿Qué me dices? Te dije que no me hacía falta Alice- mi cara decía todo lo contrario, me moría por salir de casa y olvidarme de todo por un momento, ser libre.

-Jajaja pues no es lo que dice tu cara…- Bella me contesto con cara de picara.

-Leah, dentro de 4 días te vas a casar ¿crees que los chicos no se han ido de despedida de solteros? Además ya hemos pagado todo con antelación y no lo vamos a cancelar, o sea si no vienes vamos nosotras y lo disfrutamos.

-¡no! Esa fiesta era para mí, además no puede ser malo pasártelo bien con tus amigas… ¿no?

Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Rachel, Rebecca (hermanas de Jake), Georgina, Ana, Ivette, Aleyda, Jessica, Emily, Lauren, Angela, Shafira y Ruvi.

A continuación me hicieron subir a mi cuarto para ponerme "explosiva", me dijeron que nos íbamos a ir a una discoteca súper exclusiva que abría esta noche y solo se podía entrar a ella con pases vip.

Nos metimos en los tres descapotables que habían traído las Cullen y tomamos dirección.

Al llegar a la discoteca de Seatel, un aparca coches nos cogió las llaves del coche para llevárselo. Seguidamente cuando todas estábamos juntas, subimos por unas escaleras protegidas por unos grandes gorilas y un chico en trajeado que pedía los pases. Al final de las grandes escaleras rojas se encontraba la mayor fiesta que he visto, el establecimiento tenía unas grandes dimensiones distribuidas en pista de baile, bar, sofás y un escenario donde estaba un gran DJ. Estaba decorada con grandes telas doradas que caían desde el techo.

-Que os dije, era súper exclusivo.- miraras donde miraras veías a gente con el estilo, vestidos de noche simples que les permitían tener movilidad para bailar, peinados elegantes, joyas…

-Si Alice… tú siempre vas a lugares súper exclusivas.-Bella ironizo.

-Dios esto es increíble.

-Sí, ya te digo. Está muy bien decorado.

-Mira a esa señora, ¿el collar será verdadero?

-Seguro, Jess mira a tu alrededor no estás en una feria.

-Nunca había visto algo a si…ni siquiera en el campus.

-Bueno ¿queréis tomar algo?- Pregunto Rubí para desviar el tema.

-Vale.-afirmamos todas al unísono.

Los camareros daban vueltas sin parar con grandes copas de champan y canapés. Después de coger unas copas respectivamente cada una, atravesamos la pista de baile para sentarnos en los grandes y cómodos sofás negros.

-Sera mejor descansar aquí un rato hasta que nos animemos a salir a bailar ¿no creéis?

-Sí, va a ser mejor.

-Yo no pienso bailar, nunca se me ha dado bien.-Bella como siempre diciendo tonterías, aunque no bailara bien daba igual.

-Yo también…

-Chicas no podéis hacer eso porque es una fiesta, ¿en las fiestas que se hace? Bailar, y si lo haces mal no importa porque otras personas también no sabrán, asique no me podéis hacer esto, es mi fiesta.

-Ya se verá…

Estuvimos hablando y riéndonos como una hora. Muchos hombres no nos quitaban la vista de encima, varios de ellos le decían al camarero que nos trajeran copas, llegó un momento en que teníamos cada una como 4 copas jajaja Uno de los chicos que se interesaban por mí, era realmente guapo 1'87, con un traje sencillo de Armani, el pelo largo y de lado, rubio y con ojos azules, sinceramente me sonaba mucho su cara, seguro que lo habría visto en algún otro sitio. Se acerco y…

-Hola jovencitas.

-Hola.

-Siento ser tan atrevido pero al verte no me he podido detener. ¿Me concederías un baile?- no pude resistirme, además me moría por bailar.

-Por supuesto que si.- su gran sonrisa nos ilumino a todas, las chicas cuchicheaban por detrás alagándole. Algunas, Jess,Angela,Lauren y Ana, tenían mucha envidia.

- Soy Chace, Chace Crawford.- me agarro de la mano derecha, disimuladamente gire el anillo de compromiso de Jake para que no se viera.

-Yo soy Leah Clearwater.

-Oye ¿te conozco de algo? Es que me suena muchísimo tu cara y no se donde te he visto antes.

-Jajaja ¿de verdad no sabes quién soy? ¿Ni aun con mi nombre?

-No, lo siento.

-Eres la primera chica que no sabe quién soy. Dime, no ves mucho la televisión ¿no?

-La verdad es que no, no tengo mucho tiempo para entretenerme con ella.

-Sabes cuál es la serie Gossip Girl al menos ¿no?-estaba completamente sorprendido de que no supiera quién era.

-Sí, ha salido mil veces por la radio y en las noticias, lo único que veo. No me digas que tu… ya se, te vi en algunos anuncios sueltos.

-Sí, soy uno de los protagonistas de la serie- su sonrisa de satisfacción lo dijo todo.

-Lo siento, pero que sepas que seas un actor a mi no me importa, es decir no me va a hacer caer en tus pies.- "básicamente porque me voy a casar dentro de unos días" pobrecillo, le estaba haciendo tener ilusiones.

-Eso me alegra, no eres como las otras chicas.

Al llegar, esquivando todas las personas que estaban circulando de un lado a otro hablando con todo tipo de personas, al centro de la pista esperamos a la canción que nos tocaba bailar.

"Dormir juntitos de Liz y Eddy herrera" era salsa o por el estilo.

-¿sabes bailar esto?

-Por supuesto, esto es lo que mejor bailo ¿tu?

-De pequeño mi madre me obligo a ir a clase de todo tipo de bailes, asique supongo que sí.

Empecé dando vueltas, luego me agarro de la cintura y empezamos a bailar, parecíamos una pareja de baile profesional, y no exagero, sabíamos lo que iba hacer el otro antes por lo que nos complementábamos , sabia llevar muy bien. Pronto de empezar la canción todos se hicieron a un lado dejándonos a él y a mí en medio bailando solos. Las otras personas nos aplaudían o nos vitoreaban. No deje de sonreír, hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaba ese tipo de canciones.

Al terminar la canción todos nos aplaudieron estrepitosamente, note como mis mejillas se enrojecían, busque con la mirada a las chicas. Cuando las localice no me lo podía creer, todos los chicos estaban con ellas, ellos y nosotras habíamos venido al mismo sitio para celebrar las despedidas de soltero, desde que Alice no podía ver el futuro por culpa de los lobos y de mi, habían ocurrido algunos acontecimientos que se podían a ver detenido.

Empecé a buscar a Jake ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Nos abría visto?

-Perdona pero ¿qué hace con mi pareja?

-¿Jake?

-¿Su pareja? Perdona pero lleva aquí desde hace más de dos horas y no tenía ninguna pareja.

-Pues si soy su pareja, asique déjala.

-Eh, relájate ¿vale? Solo estábamos bailando.-intente frenarlo.

-Si ya he visto como bailabas- sus celos se podían ver a mil leguas.

-¿le conoces?- Chace se quería asegurar que le conocía.

-Sí, pero no voy a dejar de bailar con él, Jake, es mi fiesta al igual que la tuya, nos hemos encontrado de casualidad pero eso no significa que no me divierta. Soy mayorcita para saber lo que he de hacer. Esta me lo voy a pasar bien y nadie de aquí me lo va a impedir. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- se quedo callado durante unos minutos mirando a Chace, hasta que me contesto.

-Como quieras- estaba enfadado y en su contestación borde se pudo ver.

-¿Quién es?- "y yo que le digo a este, seguro que si le digo que es mi prometido va a dejar de bailar conmigo".

-Es…. Mi ex.

-¡oh! Ya lo entiendo.

Pude ver como Jake se acercaba a todos los demás, algunas de las chicas estaban bailando con otros chicos, seguro que las habían sacado a bailar. Los Cullen estaban con sus correspondientes parejas y algunos, por no decir todos se reían por la escenita que acababa de hacer, las chicas estaban contentas por mi contestación, Rosalie me levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de enhorabuena. Estaba contenta, algo de celos no le sentarían mal.

Seguimos bailando hasta que paramos para irnos a la barra, me apetecía agua no champan.

-Por favor ¿me podría dar agua?

-Sí, señorita.

-A mi también.- el señor asintió.

-Bueno ¿de dónde eres?

-La verdad es que no soy una chica de ciudad como seguro que lo serás tú. Yo soy de una reserva, La Push, es como un pueblo grandecito.

-Tranquila, no soy de las personas que juzgan a una persona de donde proviene. Yo vengo de Texas.

-¿Texas? No me imaginaba que fueras de allí, pintas más en N.Y. o L.A.

-Me lo suelen decir.

-Lo siento pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta, sino estallo.

-Claro, hazme todas la que quieras.

-¿Cómo es eso de ser actor y modelo? A mí me lo ofrecieron y me negué, por eso me gustaría saber si me equivoque o tome la decisión acertada.

-No me extraña que te lo propusieran, realmente eres guapísima y además tus ojos son impresionantes.- le sonríe- Bueno, desde muy pequeño quise serlo, por eso me gusta, pero te tienes que sacrificar mucho, los rodajes son muy duros , casi no tienes tiempo para estar con tu familia o amigos, luego vayas donde vayas te conocen y algunas fans se pasan, en cuanto a las cosas que tiene bien es que por ejemplo te lo pasas muy bien, muchas personas te quieren, tienes mucha popularidad, entras a los lugares mas exclusivos, conoces a personas importantes, a tus ídolos, y te pagan muy bien.

A nuestras espaldas estaban aplaudiendo, nos giramos. Jake estaba en medio de la pista con una chica impresionante. Me empezó a correr por dentro una furia muy agresiva. Tanto que empezaron a tintinear las luces, su rostro mostraba una gran risa, se estaban vengando de mí con una misma moneda, se iba a enterar.

-¿quieres seguir bailando?- le propuse a Chace.

-Sí.

Esperamos a que la canción terminara, y después entramos en acción.

Era un duelo entre titanes, la música salsa, merengue, bachata… nos acompañaba. Jake bailaba bastante bien, básicamente porque le enseñe yo, la chica rubia y despampanante parecía una barbie bailarina, seguro que lo era.

Estábamos picados y aunque estuviéramos cansados ninguno iba a ceder a perder.

Mis ojos no lo creían cuando al acabar la canción de "Tocarte toda calle 13" le pegaba un morreo a la barbie. Eso sí que no lo iba a soportar.

-Lo siento Chace pero me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan pronto?- se extraño.

-Sí, son las 5:30 de la noche y tardo bastante en llegar a casa.

-Toma, mi número.- se lo cogí, y como pude le di una sonrisa como despedida, aunque en ese mismo instante me picaban los ojos.

Me cruce con Emily y le dije que iba a coger un taxi, ellas iban a necesitar todos los coches.

Me fui como pude esquivando a todas las personas que se me cruzaban en el camino.

**JAKE**

La había cagado, ¿Cómo había podido besar a una chica que acababa de conocer? Me moría de celos pero no tenia escusa para haber hecho lo que hice. Mire de lado a lado, Leah no estaba. Edward me hizo una pequeña seña desde los sofás, se había ido. Inmediatamente deje a Angy y me fui a buscarla.

Baje de dos en dos las escaleras.

-Perdone ¿ha visto a una chica que acaba de salir ahora?

-Señor han salido muchas mujeres.

-Era una chica despampanante, con un corpiño y pantalón negros.

-Claro que la he visto, se ha ido por la derecha.

Empecé a correr. Eran casi las 6, no era seguro estar por Seatel a estas horas y más siendo una chica como ella.

Estaba muy preocupado, no la encontraba. A lo lejos escuche gritos.

Me temí que fuera ella, y en efecto 8 hombres la rodeaban. No podía usar sus poderes, estaban al lado de un banco y una tienda de ropa por lo que tenían cámaras de seguridad, además eran muchos hombres y seguro que se acordarían.

-Dios niña estas pa comerte.

-No te acerques más.

-Mirad, si nos ha salido guerrera. Agarradla.- 2 hombres que se encontraban detrás de ella asintieron.

-¡Ni se os ocurra tocarla!- grite.

-Jajajajaja

-Soltadla ahora mismo.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Un niñato? Anda vete si no quieres arrepentirte.

-He dicho que la soltéis.- Estaba llorando.

Uno de ellos se me acerco y me intento pegar pero yo as rápido que él, le estampe mi puño en su estomago.

-He dicho que la soltéis.

Se miraron entre sí, los dos hombres que sostenían a Leah se echaron hacia un lado, sacaron un cuchillo y se lo pusieron en el cuello, ahora sí que no podía hacer nada de nada. Los otros 5 restantes, ya que uno se encontraba en el suelo, sacaron navajas de sus bolsillos, otros se pusieron puños americanos y empezaron acercarse a mí.

-Chaval te dije que te arrepentirías.- me intente calmar como pude, sería peligroso sí, me transformaba, las cámaras descubrirían mi secreto. 2 Si he luchado contra vampiros seguro que podre con estos "no dejaba de repetirme. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra ellos sin matarles?

El más duro empezó por delante le esquive pero por detrás otro me entro, empecé a liarme a ostias con ellos, en menos de 15 min los 5 estaban el suelo inconscientes.

-Soltad si no queréis acabar como ellos.- La soltaros y se fueron corriendo para montarse en sus motos.

Leah corrió hacia mí y me abrazo llorando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no podía usar mis poderes, hay muchas cámaras.

-Eso me supuse cuando te vi. No llores, esos tipos ya no van hacer nada.

-No lloro por ellos.

-Leah yo… siento mucho lo de la discoteca pero… reconozco que me pase, pero verte con ese actor cutre me dio algo, además si vieras como te miraba…

-Lo mismo que te miraba la barbie cutre.

-Sabes que la única que me importa eres tu ¿no?- se aparto de mi pecho.

-Si… y tu a mi.- sonreí.

-Los celos no los soportamos.- le di un beso.-Sera mejor que vayamos a casa.

-¿cogemos un taxi?

-Sí.

* * *

**Hola chics! a que a merecido la pena esperar tanto jajajaja bueno en el siguiente cap la boda! jajajaja**

**Por cierto, el bestino lo he puesto en mi foto de perfil para haceros mas o menos a la idea de como me gustaria que fuera.**

**GRACIASSS!**


	21. Secuela 2: bodaaaa

**LEAH**

Casi no pude dormir en toda la noche, me sonó el despertador, las 7:30. Tenía que levantarme, me iba a casar y aun tenía que hacer muchas cosas, ducharme, maquillarme, peinarme, vestirme…

-Cariño, despiértate. Te traigo tu último desayuno en la cama.

-Mama no te pongas melodramática ¿vale? lo último que necesito es eso ¿qué es lo que huele tan bien?

-Tortitas con nata y un zumo de naranja.

-Muchas gracias. Por si se te olvida, Alice y Rosalie vienen a las 8:30 asique yo que tú me daría prisa en desayunar pera ducharte.

-Vale…

Mi madre se acerco a la ventana pera apartar las cortinas, el cielo estaba gris rosáceo, como había dicho Alice, algunos de los invitados que iban a acudir eran vampiros por lo que no podía haber sol, pero tampoco lluvia asique buscamos un día perfecto para los dos.

Los nervios me tenían muerta, casi no desayune nada, todo lo que ingería subía a los pocos minutos, ya que sentía cosquilleos en el estomago. Sería mejor que me metiera en la ducha. Abrí la mampara de la ducha y me introduje, puse la radio a tope para ver si cantando me podía olvidar de algo… nada, de ninguna manera.

Salí, me seque y me puse un conjunto de pantalón corto y camiseta corta, lógicamente no me iba a poner el vestido nupcial tan pronto. Me puse a ordenar la habitación, estaba bastante limpia, pero así me intentaba concentrar en otras cosas.

Din song… la puerta, por la pequeña ranura podía escuchar como la pequeña duende y rapuncel hablaban con mi madre.

-¿Donde está la novia?-dijo con rin tin tin.

-En su habitación, os advierto que no está de muy buen humor.

-Nunca lo está.-una voz masculina se oyó por detrás.

-No te hagas el gracioso Set- pude ver la cara de picara que seguro que se le acababa de poner.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? Un zumo, unas tostadas... ¿algo?

-Muchas gracias señora Clearwater pero ya hemos desayunado.

Las pisadas que subían por las escaleras resonaban en mis oídos.

Toc toc.

-¿Leah?- la pequeña cabeza de Alice asomaba por la puerta, su apariencia era suave y delicada, como siempre, pero esta vez no llevaba el pelo con las puntas hacia fuera, como de costumbre, sino unos preciosos tirabuzones que le daban un toque de elegancia. Un vestido corto de tirante finos, color violeta, hacia resaltar su escultural figura, al igual que los taconazos que llevaba. Rosalie iba con el pelo recogido en un moño, con trozos de pelo sueltos en forma de tirabuzón un varias trenzas que le recorrían por el pelo **(peinado de Taylor Swift en la canción Love history)**, su vestido dorado de palabra de honor largo dejaba a uno con la boca abierta, y mas con la figura que tenia.

-¿Si?-conteste tímidamente por el impacto que me habían causado.

-Venga, tenemos que empezar a trabajar. Rosalie lleva todo lo que necesitamos de maquillaje y accesorios de pelo, me dijiste que tu tenias planchas y tenacillas ¿no?

-Si espera que voy a por ellas.

-Espera.-me frene en seco.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho? Adivino, no has dormido en toda la noche ¡¿Por qué todas las novias no duermen nunca la víspera de su boda? Luego se levantan con los ojos hinchados y… - desde que Alice estaba organizando mi boda se había puesto mucho más estresada ya que al estar cerca de nosotros se debilitaba su don.

-No te preocupes Alice, me lo imaginaba asique traje una crema especializada en eso.

-¡¿Qué haría yo sin ti Rose?- le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Corrí a por las cosas que me había pedido Alice.

-Toma.-cuando regrese estaba todo arreglado, dos grandes mesas rodeaban una silla, encima de una se encontraba el maquillaje y en la otra los utensilios del pelo, un perfecto salón de belleza.

-¿Estás preparada?

-Sí, supongo.

-Siéntate por favor-Rosalie se había estado portando muy bien por mí.

-Me estoy acordando mucho de la boda de Bella… a ella también la arreglamos, y no es por presumir pero estaba ¡impresionante!

-La he visto en fotos.- Rosalie empezó por la cara y Alice por el pelo.

-Es mejor contratarnos a nosotras, tenemos muchos años de experiencia, somos las mejores en todo el pueblo y a demás te salimos gratis jajaja

- jaja tienes razón Rose… ¿y Bella? Pensé que iba a venir.

-¿Bella? ¿Y qué iba hacer aquí? Sabes perfectamente que ella no vale para esto, por eso me dijo que te dijera que no te pusieras nerviosa y que te vería en la ceremonia con Edward. Cierra los ojos.

-Rose ¿Cuántas cremas me vas a echar?

-Las que hagan falta, tengo que deshincharte los tomates que tienes como ojos.

-Bueno y… ¿?donde os vais de viaje?

-No nos vamos. Jake tiene que quedarse con la manda, están teniendo muchas incorporaciones nuevas y tiene que ayudar en su aprendizaje, asique hasta dentro de unos meses no creo que podamos irnos hacer un viaje.

- No me digas… el viaje de novios es lo más divertido. Como te podrás imaginar Emmet y yo nos hemos ido varias veces de viaje, al igual que Alice y Jasper. Primero al Caribe, luego al Mediterráneo, luego a las islas Figi, a Miami, África, Australia… es una faena lo de quedarse en casa… menos mal que os vais a vivir a casa de tu abuela porque estar con tus padres o con el resto de la manada conviviendo es un poco cortante.

-Por cierto, ha quedado preciosa, y no me extraña, la casa que tenía tu abuela es enorme y preciosa después de haberla arreglado. Aunque es demasiado grade para dos personas: 6 habitaciones, 5 baños, una cocina, un comedor enorme al igual que el desván y su jardín… la quiso comprar Carlisle cuando vinimos, pero no estaba en venta. Más te vale llenarla de criajos cuanto antes... tú que puedes…

-Relájate, aun no nos hemos casado ¡como pare tener niños! Las cosas con calma.

- En fin ¿Qué te iba a decir? ¡Ya! como habíamos acordado en el jardín: he puesto mesas circulares, con centros de flores blancas y rosas, alrededor de la casa y los arboles hemos puesto bombillas para iluminar todo, ya sabes que aquí se hace muy pronto de noche, por cierto la banda de música tocará en un extremo de la mesa nupcial en donde hemos dejado un gran espacio para bailar, tu madre nos ha ayudado mucho con todo.

-Me hubiera gustado un poco más sencillo todo…

-Seguro que lo retiraras cuando lo veas.

-Yo ya he acabado Alice.

-Me falta colocarle estas flores y ya está.

-¡que rápidas habéis sido!

-Leah, son las 10. Hemos tardado demasiado, querrás decir. A las 12 es la ceremonia.

-Recogemos todo esto y no vamos. Tenemos que arreglar un par de cosas recuérdate Alice.

-Supongo que sabrás vestirte sola ¿no?

-Sí, pero de todas formas, es una tradición en mi familia que las madres ayuden a vestirse a las novias.

-Por supuesto.

-Que sepas que hemos quitado todos los espejos de la casa para que no te veas antes de tiempo, es decir, solo cuando estés realmente terminada tu madre te dejara verte.

-Os habéis compinchado con mi madre, eso está muy mal… jajaja

-Adiós, te vemos dentro de nada, el ramo lo tiene tu padre.

-Chao chicas y muchísimas gracias.

Salieron con todas las cosas por la puerta, cerrándola nada más salir, no podía entrar nadie más que mi madre.

toc toc

-¿mama?

-Sí, Set ni se te ocurra.

-Vale, solo quería mirar un poco, las chicas llevan metidas como 2 horas en la habitación…

-Te toca esperar como los demás.- giro la cara y al verme no pudo decir ninguna palabra.

-Estas preciosas.

-Mama, no sé si te has fijado pero no estoy vestida.-en sus manos traía el vestido y los zapatos.

-Sera mejor que vallamos vistiéndote.

Quito la funda, el vestido deslizo sobre sus manos. Poco a poco fuimos poniéndome el vestido. Los sollozos casi in sonoros de mi madre me pusieron tristes.

-Mamá, por favor no llores.

-Por favor mi niña no me pidas eso. Mi única hija, la niña de mis ojos se me va a casar, me va a dejar sola. Sé que vas a estar cerca, que te veré todos los días, pero no será lo mismo. No te podre ir a dar un beso de buenas noches, no me darás un beso cuando llegue de trabajar ni tampoco tendremos riñas sobre a qué hora has de venir a casa. Te has hecho mayor muy rápido, aun recuerdo cuando te tuve por primera vez mis manos, eras tan pequeñita ¡cavias en mi mano!

Parecías tan indefensa, tranquila…

-Mama, ves, me has hecho llorar…

-Jajaja hoy es tu gran día, No podría haberte dejado en mejores manos, aun a pesar de todo el daño que te hizo, nunca dejo de amarte al igual que tu, una vez que se enciende el fuego es imposible de pararlo.

-Mama… te quiero mucho, que nunca se te olvide ¿vale?

-Claro que no mi pequeña… - cogió un pañuelo de seda que guardaba en su bolso de chanel, iba realmente guapa, el vestido de seda marrón claro le favorecía mucho, para enjaguarse las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Va a ser mejor que dejemos de llorar o si no conozco a alguien que se va a enfadar mucho.- nos reímos sabiendo a quien nos referíamos.

-Ya estas. Realmente preciosa.- le sonreí- Es hora de que te veas en el espejo de cuerpo entero del pasillo. Yo me voy con Charlie y tu hermano, que están abajo con tu padre esperándonos para coger el coche. Te veo dentro de nada, tranquilízate ¿vale?- antes de irse se acerco y me dio un beso con la ternura que solo las madres tienen, después me susurro al oído que me quería para más tarde cruzar la puerta.

Conté 10 min después de que se fueran de casa, ¿Cuánto tiempo supuestamente tenían que tardar las novias en llegar?

Ya era la hora, tenía ganas de verme en el espejo, a demás mi padre estaba abajo esperándome impaciente, como todos los padrinos en las bodas.

Agarre el pomo de la puerta con gran energía, lo gire y salí de la jaula que me había tenido encerrada duran 24 h insufribles. Cerré y me di la vuelta, pude verme a lo lejos ¿era esa yo? Me acerque sorprendida, me detuve delante del espejo mirándome por todas partes, era muy guapa al natural pero Alice y Rosalie habían hecho un trabajo esplendido; mi cara estaba maquilla al natural, las cebollas que tenía antes como ojos habían desaparecido dejándome una cara impoluta y escultural, mis ojos radiaban de felicidad, con un verde que precioso; el pelo estaba en tirabuzones, recogidos con horquillas casi imperceptibles, tapadas por florecillas blancas que adornaban todo mi pelo, por delante me caían unos cuantos trozos de pelo rizados al igual que mi flequillo. El vestido, lógicamente me quedaba como anillo al dedo, no llevaba guates solo el anillo de prometida, un reloj bueno y una pulsera fina; de pendientes llevaba unos diamantes que pertenecían a mi abuela al igual que el collar que iba a conjunto, era la primera vez que me quitaba el collar de bruja.

Ya tenía: algo nuevo, los zapatos (muy cómodos y con poco tacón) algo prestado (el vestido), algo viejo, el conjunto de pendientes y collar de mi abuela y algo azul mis ligas.

Ya estaba preparada para bajar las escaleras, llame a mi padre para que se levantara del sofá, en el que estaba viendo un partido de hockey. Inmediatamente apago la tele y se acerco a la entrada.

Me hacía gracia, era súper típico de las películas románticas, la novia baja por la escaleras dejando al padre impresionado, esperaba déjale también a Jake…

-Papa… ¿Tienes el coche preparado?…- no sabía que decir, me miraba como nunca lo había hecho.

-La última vez que vi ese vestido fue a tu madre, cuando nos casamos… ahora lo haces tú, mi pequeña…- le corte antes de que siguiera.

-Por favor no empieces, se por donde quieres ir, mama ya me ha dicho lo mismo y si no quieres deprimirme en el día de mi boda, te agradecería que no dijeras nada, por favor… lo único que quiero es que te lo pases muy bien, que lo disfrutes de verdad, conmigo, con Set, con mi nueva familia, con tu mujer y con tus amigos, nada más.

-Por supuesto.

No dijo nada, estiro su brazo para que se lo agarrara, mientras con el otro cogía el ramo, formado por calas blancas.

Como lógicamente no se pudo traer su precioso coche de España en avión, usamos el de mi madre, que a pesar de no ser un Rolls Royce Ghost, no estaba nada mal.

-¿Te gusta como lo han decorado?- estaba limpio, con lazos y rosas blancas por todas partes.

-Sí, me encanta pero como ya he dicho, creo que se han pasado bastante.

-Solo te vas a casar un vez Leah, ¡o eso espero!- siempre poniéndole un toque de humor en los momentos más necesarios.

Al no tener un gran vestido pomposo, no gastamos mucho tiempo en colocar el vestido dentro del coche para que no se arrugara. Papa se puso al volante, cada vez que nos acercábamos más, menos nervios tenia.

Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Algunos coches se amontonaban ante el principio del camino que llevaba al acantilado, se encontraba bastante cerca de mi nueva casa, pero había personas que preferían ir en coche en vez de ir andando por un camino que se habían encargado de hacer la manada, además personas como Billy no podían.

A salir lo único que pude decirle a mi padre fue:

-¿Estoy guapa?- me gire para poderme ver en el reflejo de la ventana del coche.

-No, esta preciosa. Nunca has brillado tanto otro día.- sus palabra fueron muy re confortables. Le sonreí.

Le volví agarrar del brazo. Empezamos andar, mire el reloj, llegábamos con 20 minutos de retraso, lo normal. Iba fijando en los lazos que nos guiaban. En ese instante, pude escuchar como alguien gritaba desde muy cerca "Ya llega".

Unos pasos más y llegamos, el pasillo estaba flanqueado por sillas envueltas en raso, todo el mundo se quedo callado, miles de ojos se posaban en mí, me ruborice. Mi cabeza, que al principio se encontraba cabizbaja por la timidez, se levanto en busca de la mirada de Jake. Se encontraba en una especie de altar de forja, mucho más sencillo des que me pude haber imaginado. Vestía con traje negro, con una flor que no pude identificar, ya que su rostro, su cara me quita por completo la atención de cualquier otra cosa que se encontraba entre nosotros. Sus enormes ojos se posaron en los míos después de mirarme por completo, lucía una sonrisa brillante, como de costumbre, pero en su rostro se podía ver la emoción que reprimía, todo eso hizo que le devolviera la sonrisa.

Mi padre, después de andar conmigo la marcha me beso en la frente para luego posar mi mano en el brazo de Jacob, un símbolo de entrega muy antiguo.

Nuestros ojos no dejaron de separarse por un momento.

-Esta deslumbrante- le devolví una sonrisa.

Después de aquello no volvió hablarme en toda la ceremonia. El señor Tomsom, el párroco de la Push se iba de encargar de unirnos para siempre.

Lleguo el momento de los votos, algo muy sencillo ya que son siempre los mismos " yo, Jacob Black, te quiero a ti, Leah Cle…" en ese momento no pude pararlo, una ráfaga de emoción brotaba de dentro de mi cuando acabo, empecé a llorar por lo que antes de poder pronunciar mis votos Jacob saco un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y me seco las lagrimas con todo cuidado para que no se me fuera el maquillaje, pero no sirvió de nada ya que me fue inevitable parar, y entre sollozos pronuncie mi parte. El cura continúo hasta llegar a las palabras mágicas, las que todo el mundo esperan que lleguen, las palabras que nos iban a unir parra el resto de la eternidad.

-Sí, quiero- me las arregle para que mi voz fuera clara, concisa. Esas palabras fueron las únicas que en mi vida podría haber dicho con toda seguridad, le quería y eso era por lo que estaba allí, delante de un cura, de mis amigos, de mi familia, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas, pero yo solo podía ser capaz de ver y oirá más allá de nosotros dos.

- Sí, quiero- término con una sonrisa, victorioso a ver acabado, de saber que quizá solo quedaba una frase para que fuera solo suya para toda la eternidad.

-Jacob y Leah, os conozco desde que erais unos niños, he podido ver como ver como poco a poco os ibais enamorando, y a pesar de la dura etapa que pasasteis volvisteis otra vez, porque dos personas que están destinas a estar juntas no se pueden separar.

Por eso y mucho más, estoy orgulloso de declararos marido y mujer.

Jacob se adelanto un paso, levanto su mano derecha y la puso en mi cara, la otra en mi cintura mientras poco a poco se acercaba para darme el beso que sellaría el jura miento pronuncia hacia unos minutos. Sus sabios, se posaron en los míos mientras mis lágrimas, que no habían dejado de cesar caían sobre mi rostro. Solté de calas al suelo para agarrarme de su cuello su beso fue dulce y tierno, pero demasiado corto para mi gusto.

Se aparto de mí y me dijo:

-Te amo.

En ese mismo instante todo el mundo que se encontraba allí, estallo en aplausos y silbidos festejando así nuestra definitiva unión, haciendo que volviera a percatarme que había más personas que nosotros dos.

Cuando me gire, vi a mi madre llorar, a mis amigas y a un montón de personas emocionadas que no dejaban de aplaudir. Después de aquello solo me apetecía estar con Jacob, pero era imposible ya que todo el mundo se empezó acercar a darnos abrazos, la primera mi madre, después mi hermano, mi padre, Sonia Billy, las gemelas… pude distinguir fácilmente entre los abrazos calurosos de _mi_ nueva familia y los abrazos fríos, pero a la vez cariñosos de mis amigos más cercanos.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero me quede sin ordenador durante todo este mes y medio.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, por cierto para el siguiente cap han pasado 20 años y el siguiente 100!**

**Lie =D***


End file.
